Operation Mojave: Aggregation
by DisclosedBarrel
Summary: Sequel to Descension. David Wesker, at long last accepted the horrors of the Nexus Incident, brought upon his family and has come to peace with it into becoming a better man. After some drinks and a brief story on how he came to be, David moved on to a new life with the woman he grew to love. And as an agent of the N.C.R., things are just getting better for the new couple.
1. Hanging with Cass

David wanted to wait for the right time and chance to come clean with Boone and Veronica about his family's history. David firstly had to find this Arcade Gannon within the Followers; the disclosure included him just as much so he left the Strip with Boone and Veronica. He had to pull her away from the people outside Gomorrah before she made more of an embarrassment to herself.

In one of the many empty tents was a man who fitted Arcade's dossier photo and profile. Late twenties, blonde hair with a medium build. In his white Follower's uniform, he was sat alone by some empty beds reading silently to himself. Boone and Veronica milled around the camp in the meantime with David catching up with the young intellectual.

"Arcade Gannon?" David peered his head into an empty white tent. Just a table and a bunk bed were taking the space.

Arcade slid a bookmark into his book and put it on his lap. The book was The Big Book of Science. "That's me. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can I have a moment to talk?"

"If it's regarding medical services you wouldn't want me; just a researcher, not even a good one at that."

"Why? Do you need help or something?"

"Personally, no. Julie did say there was a mercenary popping by earlier for work. She's a fantastic judge of character and tells me you're mighty good to have around. Real Follower material. And from that, I'm convinced you're a good guy."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm wondering if you could join my group and I."

"What reason would you need me?"

David folded his arms. "When things get ugly it always pays off having a smart person skilled in medicine handy. So I'm asking could you be that person and join me?"

"I see… And how often do things get ugly?"

"It has their moments. It won't be boring, that's for sure."

"How lovely." Arcade smiled. "Coincidentally I was getting mildly disappointed being here day and day out. Needed a change." He put away his book inside his coat and adjusted his glasses. They were pre-war spectacles. Like David's uncle used to wear. "Come on then; there's things to learn and people to see. Maybe not in that order, so let's get to it."

"I'll just get the others."

"Who's coming with us?"

"An N.C.R. sniper and a… Brotherhood scribe?"

"I've been with worse. Where are we going?"

"Crimson Caravan for now." David whistles Boone and Veronica over. They were just outside and appeared to have gotten bored socialising with drug addicts and doctors. They stepped into the tent. "Boone, Veronica, this is Arcade Gannon. He'll be joining us."

"Welcome." Boone couldn't think of anything glamorous to say other that. It's all he could think.

"We're building up the manpower now," Veronica winked with a cute bump.

"Charmed to meet you both," Arcade claimed, with a smile and a wave. "Looks like I'm your personal physician."

David lit a cigarette. Inside his menthol Sterling pack, he only had three left after the one he sparked with his oil lighter. "Could someone lead us to the Crimson Caravan, please?"

"You're not from around here?"

"No. I'm not from around here. The Mojave is completely new to me, excluding Vegas. If no one takes me there, I'll just look around for it. Might get lost so it could be fun."

"That won't be necessary," Arcade interrupted as he walked through Boone and Veronica. "I'll take us there."

Arcade walked David and company out of Freeside towards what appeared to be a large military campsite. The outer walls looked like it used to be a fort of some sorts, greater than the Mormon Fort in length and width. Stronger stone walls with castle-like features like towers in the four corners. Now it has been demoted to a lowly business establishment.

The inside housing had a selection of watchful guards, along with the opposite entrance shutters. Five small buildings in total, one was the main offices, and the rest belonged to the personnel as their living quarters.

Everyone looked more or less healthy with a strong selection of caravans, ranchers and traders, living each day one at a time. Hard working traders and ranchers seemed like they were okay with the cards they're dealt. Nourishment and comfort were suitable for everyone and travellers. Live Brahmin for meat and running taps of water was plentiful.

Stood by the front entrance next to the guards was Ringo from Goodsprings. He came on over to David to greet him. "David, good to see you're still among the living."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get good at that now. Haven't been shot at for nearly a whole hour now, so that's cool." David chuckled, "Might be a new record. So what you up to?"

"Business is coming back now in higher demand. I'll be setting up a caravan to head to Utah. A prosperous settlement is just waiting for some good trades this time of year now, don't want to disappoint them. Now about those caps, I owe you for saving my skin…"

"Keep them. I'm not in it for the money."

"Jeez man, thanks. I owe you back something for saving my ass." Ringo handed David a bottle of whiskey. It was no different than the few he drank from the Mojave Outpost, but the gesture was nice. "I know this will tickle your fancy."

"I can't turn down a good drink. Thanks. Who's in charge around here?"

"Alice Mclafferty. You'll find her in the main offices."

"Safe. Well, I'm only here for a while so take care, Ringo."

"I will. Later David."

The office was small and tidy, with a strange feel and a stuffy room smell. Behind a simple desk and a few filing cabinets was a fine early fifties woman in a suit, seemed to be of a higher class and taste. A mean looking businesswoman who looked like she had a long history of getting what she wants.

"Welcome to the Crimson Caravan, New Vegas branch. How can I help you?" she introduced, formally.

"I'm looking for work ma'am."

"I'm afraid we have no current openings right now sir, my apologies. I can only spare an odd job as of now; it is all I can offer."

"No job is too small."

"As much as I would like to handle matters personally, I can't be everywhere at once. I rely on everyone's contribution to the cause, like yours right now to get this bothersome problem out of the way, for the greater good of the company. I hope you take it."

"Depends really on the details."

"There's a small trading outfit by the name of Cassidy Caravans I'm interested in; it would prove to be beneficial to purchase the rights to the name… for trading purposes. Miss Cassidy has wanted to get out of the caravan business for some time, and it's about time for someone to buy her out. On my behalf."

"Where will she be now?"

"She frequently deals with the N.C.R. at the Mojave Outpost; probably at the bar."

"No doubt about that. With all due respect Alice Mclafferty, the Mojave Outpost is quite far away. Are there any caravans set to travel there?"

"If its transport you're looking for I can make something work, for the Crimson Caravan's best interests. Your friends will cost extra. If you're interested, the next caravan will arrive in twenty-five minutes."

"I'll take that one."

"Name?"

"David Wesker."

"Basic mandatory information." Alice took out a document and filled it in. It was mostly a confirmation letter, looked like a pre-war bus ticket or pass. "Hand this to the driver to confirm your journey." She gave David a written note.

"Awesome. I'll take it."

"The travel time will be around the four-hour mark." Alice clapped her hands. "My expectations are simple: Get Miss Cassidy to sign the contract and come back to me for payment. Sound good?"

"You can count on me, ma'am."

"Excellent," Alice said, handing David a file which was a sealed envelope. "This is the declaration of the contract for Miss Cassidy to sign, best not lose it."

"No problem, you can trust me."

"That's what I like to hear. Your payment will be waiting here for you. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now, I'm fine. Goodbye, ma'am."

Outside the central office, the caravan was already arriving, a small convoy wagon pulled by four brahmins. David parted ways with Arcade, Boone and Veronica before boarding the carriage from the rear. Shortly asking them to wait for him to arrival same time tomorrow.

Once the rider and shotgun rider asked him for his payment, the business trip commenced at 4 pm sharp. David waved goodbye and relaxed in the back compartment with the rest of the cargo. Small boxes and wooden crates of unknown items and munitions.

Throughout the four-hour trip, the entire experience was smooth and soft, even if the caravan stopped almost three times an hour at all the settlements along the way to the Outpost. On Route 93 the caravan stopped at Grub 'n' Gulp, 188, Novac, Wolfhorn Ranch, Nipton then finishing at the Mojave Outpost on the four-hour mark, as promised.

When David set foot back in his favourite bar the Outpost wasn't as lively as David left it days ago, the caravans were at an impasse trying to move along outside for some reason. Something was holding them all up, can't seem to go beyond the border. The barracks was packed with Rangers, Troopers and traders all around the bar. Inside Cass was still sat alone at the bar opposite the door away from the others; just where he left her. With no hesitation this time David occupied the stool next to her.

Cass smiled. "You again? Couldn't get enough of ol' me?"

"You're quite the catch, Cass; it's been awhile. How are things?"

"Still doing nothing productive whatsoever. You?"

David lit a cigarette. Only three left now. "I paid a visit to the Crimson Caravan for work. I'm working on a small job for them as we speak."

"Was I right or was I right?"

"No question." David took a light smoke of his cigarette and avoided making eye contact with Cass. He felt shy to admit that he had a crush on her and the only reason David took the job was only that it involved her, and he couldn't pass off a chance to meet with her again. "I'm here on business. The Crimson Caravan is interested in purchasing your caravan," David said, retracting his eyes back on Cass'.

Cass frowned, not because she was sad, it was something else. Like he awakened a deep sense of self-pity. "They want to buy Cassidy Caravans? Don't they know there's nothing left? The scraps of my caravan is all I have to my name, and I'm not selling them for all the alcohol in Reno."

David threw his arms in the air. "That means this entire trip was a waste of my time."

"Sorry about that. Everyone has their price, but you cannot put a price on my scraps."

"Can you at least read this envelope first? I have it with me." David took the sealed envelope from his pocket and handed it to Cass to read for herself. Inside was a document she didn't like.

Cass sighed. "Alice Mclafferty? She's certainly good for it but still… it's not about the money. Can't sell out the family name. Doesn't feel right selling history for a slip of paper."

"There's nothing that can be done to convince you at all?"

"At this point, I'm too drunk to think straight. The straightest thought to my mind is that nothing you can say to will convince me to sell out for five hundred caps. Just not bloody worth it. No offence."

"Five hundred? That's fucking shit" David snatched the document from Cass' hand to confirm the details. The agreement said that the buyout for Cassidy Caravans was five grand. She missed a zero. He returned the paper to Cass' very hand. "The cheque is for five thousand caps."

"Thousand? Damn…" she mumbled. "Oh shit, seriously? Five thousand would be more than enough to invest in a new caravan."

"Do you have an answer for me?"

"God… dammit. Alright, you win. Hand me a pen; I'll sign the declaration." Cass signed away at the statement but had difficulty finding a pen or a pencil to sign it with. The bar was wet, and there was nothing but empty glasses and tumblers around. "You're lucky you're handsome… I wouldn't have folded so easily. Dammit, I need a pen."

"Sure thing." David took a pencil resting over his ear and gave it to Cass. It caught her attention because it was a short yellow No.2 pencil, it was brand new.

"You keep pencils in your ear?"

"It's handy. Though, I forget about them far too often," David chuckled.

"That's just weird." Cass signed Alice's declaration. For someone as drunk as she appeared to be her, the handwriting was quite elegant to some degree. Better than his. "It might be the alcohol talking… I have a good feeling about this; I think I could do with a break from the caravan business for maybe a year or two." She paused and handed David's pencil back to him. "There you go, the deed is done. Cassidy Caravans now belongs to Mclafferty and the Crimson Caravan. Didn't realise how much I was actually worth… until you came along." She took a quick look at her whiskey and drank some. It was just an empty bottle, and she just made herself look more of a drunk.

"That's my job done." David rested his pencil in the space between his head and right ear. "What's next for you now, Cass?"

"Sceptical about heading back west, not sure if the move will do me any good. The problem is that the Mojave is getting smaller, it's getting harder to find anything to do that's worthwhile."

"In that case, it's up to you to seek out excitement where it may be. Whole Mojave is out there waiting for you."

Cass' eyes felt heavy, with a tireless sigh she said, "Then ask it to call back later, I'm tired of looking."

"I'd love to buy a drink and catch up, but I got a payment to collect."

"Got a nice cheque waiting for you on Mclafferty's desk?"

"Damn straight."

David stood up from his stool, and as he was about to leave Cass' company, she held him back, clinging tightly to his right arm. There was some desperation in her hazel eyes. "Can I come with you?"

"I haven't got time for round two right now, Cass."

"No dum-dum." She let go of David's arm. She swivelled around to face David better. "There's no reason for me to stay here now, a bit dull if you ask me. Hadn't realised that until recently. Can I come with you to the Crimson Caravan? I need to get out of this dump."

"Do you normally have to ask permission?"

"Not always. So can I?"

"Sure. We'll take the next caravan out. I'll pay."

There was a new caravan was outside just loading their stock and personnel outside the barracks, the trip was just a come and go for this caravan. The cargo were all just wooden crates, not many munitions. David showed the new driver the admission document and boarded with Cass into the cargo hold; it was good for her and any person(s) employed by the Crimson Caravan, so she gets a free ride. That was a nice perk.

The caravan picked up and hit the old dusty trail back to Crimson Caravans. Like his old buses, they arrived every few minutes of every hour. Nearly an hour in the travel in the cargo hold, David noticed Cass' advancements and held her close to him right in the back of the white canvas. The night was cold and fairly dark so why wouldn't he? Seemed to be the best idea to wrap up warm. Nearly 9 pm, it'll be 1 am by the time they get back to Mclaffery. That's a slight problem if he's looking to cash in on the same day.

David rested his head on his burlap sack and led down for Cass to curl up with to stay warm, wasn't even a decent blanket in the cargo hold. A large white cloth in the back just kept the dusty heat out and none of it in. That was up to them. Cargo was for cargo and definitely not people.

Cass snuggled against David's chest with her arms around his warm body. It was positively divine to be holding a gentleman. "Getting comfortable are we?" Cass purred.

"You tell me, you're coming along for the ride. So what's your story?"

Cass stared at David provocatively. What game was he playing? "Excuse me?"

"A fine woman like yourself must have a story."

"You mistake me for someone else. There's no story involved. I'm just a sexy woman doing what she can to survive and have fun while doing it."

"Don't undermine yourself, Cass, there's more of you down there. I know it."

"Enough about me, you're the main attraction here. Do you come to the outpost often?"

David chuckled. "Was my first time. I do enjoy a few drinks… mostly to forget the bad things I've been through." David took out a bottle of whiskey from his sack. It was room temperature and generic. He took small sips. "I've been through a lot in my childhood. Recently I lost someone influential to me; now things just got worse."

Cass retracted her head from David's chest. She recoiled back. "How worse?"

David choked. "Wife and two sons. Yeah, that much worse."

Cass' jaw dropped. "Oh jeez! I thought I had it bad. Now wonder you drink."

"I drank during my teens. My life was rough." He took another sip of his whiskey. "Granddad was a homicidal maniac, dad was dead half my childhood, and I shovelled through some traumatising moments during my working days."

"How do you cope? Could use a tip or two."

"It's all in the recovery of time. Some mindless jargon is inevitable, one day at a time is the least anyone can do and sometimes that's all that matters. That takes time as I said. Though whiskey helps me sleep and work better, the problem is I just drink too much now because it helps me with the pain."

Cass felt helpless. She just wanted a day to forget and nights to remember. Now she just feels slightly insignificant. Her depression was a trump or a pardon to do anything she wants without any bounds. "I'm sorry…" she said with a tear.

"Don't be," he smiled. "It's my problem, not yours. Thanks for being a good listener, though. That's very kind of you, didn't have to but you did."

Cass' cheeks went very rosy, complementing the twinkle in her greenish hazel eyes. "You're making me blush." Hearing all the sadness from David's thick tone, she had a craving urge just to beat the demons and grief away. Losing some of hers would be a bonus. Be with him. Please him.

"I've always had problems, but being here really takes the cake," he said grimly, a short sip of his whiskey softened his tone. "This time my family isn't around to help me through it. It's good to still be alive and kicking, with someone who understands how shit everything can be overnight."

"What happened to your family, if you don't mind me asking?"

"There was an incident… and then I was taken from them. Listen, I have friends waiting for me at the Crimson Caravan," he sat up, "and soon I'll tell you all about what really happened. Sound good?"

"There's more to it?"

"Only a bit more. Can we leave it at that for now?"

"Anything you say. Mind if I have a swig of your whiskey?" David hesitated but handed Cass his whiskey and laid back down. She drank more than he did, drank it down to the last drop. Cheeky… "Damn, that's good." She flourished her hair and laid her head on David's chest. "We've both lost so much, but you… you're so young... You lost more than anyone I've ever known."

"I'm twenty-two. You?"

"Nearly twenty-five."

"Least we still have our youth."

"I hear ya. What's next for us when we stop?"

"Meet up with my friends for a drink in Vegas and then some loose ends to tie up."

"Loose ends?"

"Family affairs, no big deal." He had finished off the last drops of his whiskey and threw the bottle out of the cargo hold.

"Okay then. At least it will all be fun 'n' games until someone gets hungover."

"Speak for yourself."

Cass felt around David's crotch seductively. "Overconfident are we?"

David hid all his restrained passion behind a crude smile. "No. Just pointing out a good quality of mine."

"Like what?"

"I can't get hangovers."

"Please don't. You took me to heaven and back; you got a lot of stamina cowboy. You gave me a run for my money and that suits me fine, no one I bedded lasted half as long as you did."

The ego within David skyrocketed. "Okay, my ego is in overdrive over here," he jokingly said, waving his hands to cool himself down, wafting cold air at his face.

"You're telling me." She started to kiss David provokingly.

"Come on, Cass, not here in public."

"We'll save it for bed." She lets go off David's crotch and snuggles him softly.

"Thanks. Guess whiskey's your drink of choice. You live for the good stuff right?"

"I have too much of my dad in me. Personally, I find the warmth of some things rushing down the back of my throat to be a guilty pleasure of mine; whiskey is my second favourite. Or maybe it's a fact my dad used to run a bar back in his glory days when he was around. Back west people used to call me Whiskey Rose before I started whacking them."

"May I call you Whiskey Rose?"

"You can call me Sharon if it makes you feel happy, cowboy. Through thick and thin, you can always count on me to back you up; I'm still good in a bar fight. I can take a helluva punch and send one right back to the jaw; anything can happen when I have a drink in me. Something about alcohol just makes me hungry and horny. Sometimes punchy."

"You just named three favourite things I like in women."

"What got you into whiskey, cowboy?"

"It would be considered an acquired taste. Deep down to me personally it's a family aphrodisiac, I have my great-grandmother to thank for that." Cass blushed and smiled. "It didn't end well for her, though." David noticed a ruby pendant around Cass' neck. "That's a beautiful necklace. Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift from my dad, with my name: Rose of Sharon Cassidy."

"Your name's Sharon?"

"I prefer to go by Cass. My mom said my dad got the name from an old book about dirt pilgrims. The name sure sounds sweet, though."

"No arguments there."

"The pendant is a little rose, from my dad."

"What a good man. Tell me about him?"

"Not much to go on. He walked east one day and just never came back, wasn't a family deserter like some but just had unfinished business. Mom died waiting for him, she was sick but still took care of me until I was old enough to get in trouble with the boys. As for dad he probably just got lost one day… shit happens. Not boo-hoo about it but still…"

"The suspense of the unknown, right?"

"Wish I had the truth," she moaned. "As long as I still have this pendant close to my heart I'll never forget them, or what they had to go through to raise me."

"My parents have been through a lot to get me to where I am today like I have been for mine... round at the time my kids were born." David took out his wallet and reached for a photo inside, then shown it to Cass. An old weathered family photo.

"What's this?"

"That's me and my late wife, Samantha Simpson, on our wedding day. The kid in my arms is my eldest son with another along the way."

"You're a beautiful couple. The photo seems recent, though."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" he muttered to himself.

Cass took David's photo and examined the back with questioning eyes. "Why does it say second of February 2021 on the back?"

David took his photo from Cass' hands and stuffed it away, quickly into his wallet. "No reason," he said, sharply.

"Tell me about your wife."

"We grew up together in the same school and city. We dated, and years later we married each other, sometime after our first son was born. Sam was the bravest, most loyal, smartest friend I had, and a natural leader for her age. Our lives became one, shared a career and friends. Life was perfect." David puts his wallet into a pocket inside his armour.

"What happened to her?" she asked, softly.

"Another time… Long story short, she was murdered by a monster," he muttered with weeping eyes.

"I'm… sorry."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, this conversation is ruining the mood."

"Let's change the subject."

"Let's not."

Cass sighed. "Bummer."

"Killed a hell of some time now."

"Yeah, it did. Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride."

"No problemo." David held Cass firmly into his arms.

Cass slept in David's arms the entire duration of the length of the trip. It was warm. The road along the 188 to Vegas was smooth, but untimely came to an end shortly after falling to sleep himself. Only got a few minutes of shut eye. David and Cass were woken by the driver the very second they arrived at the Crimson Caravan. The night was cold this time around; everyone was getting some shut-eye. Both David and Cass needed to see Alice before the central office closed down.

To no surprise, Alice wasn't available to see. All that could be done was to just sleep over it until the main office is open to collect their money. David and Cass quietly commandeered a vacant bed in the barracks and slept.

Waking up with Cass in his arms again it was another bright, crisp morning for the two. Though with Cass still asleep. David found the affection for her growing towards him, almost feels more than a piece of good looking meat around her. Might be seeing more of his personality. With a slight nudge, they were out of bed, Cass was still tired but shuffled behind David to the office, wiping the crap from her eyes and yawned repeatedly.

Alice Mclafferty was available to see; she seemed like she had just woken up. Still, she mustered on and sat up straight behind her tidy desk to greet David again with a professional attitude. It wasn't easy managing a huge business, gotta skip some hours to save time and money. That's what corporations do.

"Mr Wesker… Miss Cassidy. So pleasant of you to pop in."

"Let's get this over with," Cass mumbled. She walked to Alice's desk with David and presented the declaration to Alice. The career she made for herself in the palm of her hand. "Cassidy Caravans is now part of the Crimson Caravans." Mclafferty… you finally did it. You broke me."

"Don't be like that Miss Cassidy, these actions will pay off in the future. This trade has been long overdue; I will take good care of my own." She took Cass' declaration and presented to her a written cheque for five thousand caps in legal tender.

"Be sure that you do." She received the cheque. "Thanks…" she said bitterly before leaving the office in a childish huff. David tried to stop her but held back; she was already outside.

"I trust you're here for your payment too, Mr Wesker?"

David withdrew his hand and glared at Alice. "That's right."

Alice handed David a bag of caps. "Enjoy."

"Pleasure doing business," he said with slight reluctance. He snatched the nicely sized bag of caps from Alice's desk.

"It proves to be utmost beneficial to buy out the competition than to compete… this is one of those occasions."

"That's all for now. Goodbye, ma'am."

Cass wasn't outside the office, David looked all over. Seemed like she was gone, but she was just sat at a campfire next to a makeshift bedding, staring into the raging fire blankly; she was oblivious of David who stood behind her with a regretful expression. He forcefully played a decent woman on to have her entire business bought out from a company she didn't want.

"Cass…"

"That was the most the single painful thing I had to witness."

"Why did you leave?"

"I choked up bad in there, signing my name away for a piece of paper." Cass Sighed. "I should be steaming right now losing my business like that but I only just realised that I'm… free. I'm free of the caravan business!" she exclaimed with a slowly deflating smile. "Still… it would mean the world to me if I could pay my respects to the site where my caravan died."

"Where was your caravan hit?"

"Upside of Vegas. It was weeks ago it was hit, so the site is probably just a Cazador's nest by now. I got all the time in the world to do that, though. They deserve my last respect for the shit I put them through; I owe them that much."

David walked to Cass and squatted down to her. "I promise you that someday soon, we both will pay our respects. You have my word." He placed his hand on Cass' shoulder caressingly. He felt the heat radiating off her by the touch alone.

Cass took a short breath and spoke lightly, "Thank you." She held David's hand and kissed him on the lips.

David came on a bit too strong to Cass; it was enough to encourage her to get him going as well, in well enough time less than a minute later they both were already making out on the makeshift bedding. It was a basic tan blanket it was sufficient enough. David was just a great listener and a decent comforter, despite his fruitless endeavours he had to solve once upon a time.

Cass was dangerously getting close to baring it all and going the extra mile for some good old public debauchery. If it weren't for a particular band, she'd almost inconveniently succeed, when they came on over while David was just on top of Cass getting warmed up. The word embarrassing came to mind, but that was hardly the question.

Veronica looked away from David. "Is now a bad time, David?"

"Now I just about saw it all," Arcade said, folding his arms.

David paid attention to his three friends, and he was as surprised as they were. "How? What? How?"

"Three excellent questions," said Arcade. "I can't wait to see where this is going."

Cass took short breaths. "They're only making this hotter. Let's go!" She started to grind her crotch over the bulge in David's.

"What is wrong with you?" David said, jokingly. "This is not what it looks like."

Veronica was still looking away out of respect. "Public sex? Not really my thing."

"Just a minor lapse in judgement," David said, standing up quickly, brushing his short brown hair back.

Cass sat up. "Speak for yourself." David gives her a hand up on her feet, she took it and dusted herself off.

"This is Cass, everyone. Cass, this is everyone. Arcade, Boone and Veronica."

"Nice to meet ya'll."

Veronica retracted her eyes onto Cass. "Cool, another girl! Finally, someone, I can relate to."

"Please… stop with the talking," Boone politely asked, hidden behind some irritation.

David folded his arms. "Drinking again, Boone?"

"Not yet," he replied.

"Well, we're all friends now," Arcade said. "What's next for us?"

"Cass wants to stop to pay some respects. However, in light of everyone being here, I think it's time I properly explained myself…"

"About what?"

"Only the fact you hardly know anything about me. It's necessary for me to be level with you four, to just be fair. Tell you about it over some drinks, my treat."

Boone chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

Cass held David's hand. "Where are we talking about exactly? Anywhere but the Outpost and God forbid the Wrangler."

Veronica had a eureka moment, pointing her finger in the air. "Ah! How about the Tops!"

"Not sure if that'll do. I killed a guy in there, doubt they'd let me back in. I left a big mess in there."

"You what?" Arcade exclaimed.

"I killed a guy, no biggie."

"Sure they won't let you in? It's a great casino."

"I dunno. Let's ask."

"To the Tops, we go!" Veronica cheered, clapping her hands.

"Veronica… please be quiet..." Boone muttered under his breath, trying far too hard to sound too stern.

Freeside wasn't far, just outside the Crimson Caravan. All of Freeside welcomed David and his group with open arms, they all knew he meant no harm to them or their interests. There was some fame to his name and efforts.

Once David had shown his face a second time all acts that involved in the killing of Benny was forgotten. Out of either fear or respect, Swank allowed David and his group to bear their arms, only politely demanded they don't cause any trouble. Cleaning blood and meat from the light carpets was diabolical. Despite the rigorous cleaning of the staff, there were still some tiny fragments of skull and bone festering in the carpet's fabric. David led everyone straight to the ACES theatre upstairs just in time so see some quality shows and performers.

The theatre had little light. A small bar was within an arm's reach in the short left corner. The floor had a fair amount of empty booths to commandeer. Everyone picked the one with an in-front view of the stage. David went to the bar for some drinks and came back with a few bottles of gin, scotch, whiskey, wine and vodka; plus even more whiskey. Ten or so caps for each bottle. The taste was growing on him for every drop he savoured. The spirits were tolerable, watered down or not.

The act on stage was a smooth talking bearded stranger, he was in his mid thirties and seemed to be a lonely soul. He had a pre-war acoustic guitar that was in excellent condition. The stranger played a similar medley his father used to play back in his days - Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. That was David's favourite classical piece. Strange such an old piece would still be around. Can't beat the classics.

Fitting the moment, it was a powerful piece just like it always was, just listening to the stranger's guitar brought back sweet memories. Days where Chief Wesker played the Sonata on an old piano back in the days at the L.A.P.D. Paying tribute to fallen STARS members during mandatory meetings.

His father used to play the Sonata on an old jet black piano, to remember the fallen. Mostly the ones lost in Raccoon City and the future officers. He took it upon himself ever since that grizzly mansion incident of 1998 and all the way to the end of the city itself. Took the incident too personally for decades after...

With slight hesitation to get started, David wanted no more secrets. To disclose the truth wasn't as easy as he thought the last hundreds of times in his head, speaking the truth was hard. With baited breath David obliged himself. He swore it was a lot harder thinking it over than to lay it out for his friends to hear.

"Now that we're all here it's time I come clean with something bothering me. It's about my past. I won't lie, it's long and somewhat complicated, but otherwise serious."

"There's only one real way to find out."

David scratched his head. "Yeah. Living out here as long as I did, I already made some good friends, like you four being the closest. You know little of me, which isn't fair. Denial, depression or regret and whatever was stopping me from moving on has passed. Bear with me; this isn't easy for me. I have been bottling it up for a while now."

Veronica swirled her wine in her glass. "If you're feeling uncomfortable you don't have to."

"No more secrets… Please!" David brushed his face. "No more. I treated you all with respect and affection in ways I see fit. Don't tell me you never once questioned me or my motives."

Veronica placed her hand on David's shoulder. "Well we're here, and that is what matters most. Good friends and good times. I'm sure it'll last through thick and thin."

David remained sceptical. "Do you mean that? Seriously? Sounds cheesy."

Boone placed his beret on the table. "Now that we're honest here, I have something to get off my chest. I'm not good with words or… emotions for that matter, but if there's anything I do know it is I'm happy now fighting the boredom out here you than I was killing myself back in that nest of mine. That's no living for a soldier."

"I can't say much myself, on the fact I only just met you." Arcade adjusted his classes. "As long as you stay on the path of the… decently good you'll remain in my good graces."

"Wow, I'm just… Wow. I'm feeling a bit... beloved."

"I've been drinking at that outpost countless hours every day, woulda been there right now if it wasn't for you." Cass rubbed David's hand, which found itself under her hand. "I was missin' something back there, a real man like you gave me a reason to leave. Glad it was you," she smiled.

"You're all bluffing… Right? Sounds like a cliché."

Cass stuttered. "That place would be the death of me. Nothing to do but to mope and drink. Being here with you and friends I can understand is a damn good start. Guess I grown up.."

"I'm not lying. Are you lying? Boone, you? Arcade?" Veronica said, waving her hand about the table. She pointed at everyone with a smile. "What reason would we lie David?"

"Everything seems too good to be true. Having quality time with lovely friends is all I ever really wanted. I'm… overjoyed that you're all sound about me. Which is why it's important for me to come clean in my past."

"Is it necessary?" Arcade asked.

"No. It's just something I feel I need to announce properly."

"Are you two… seeing each other?" Veronica wondered. Cass and David stared at her.

David smiled. "Change the subject much? I was in the middle of something."

Veronica choked. "With the hand holding I just… the hand holding."

David cleared his dry throat. "We shared a moment if that's what you're implying. Purely business."

Cass smirked. "Lie much."

"Was that before or after we caught you dry humping?"

David let go of Cass' hand. "Setting that aside, your feedback has been very warming. So with no hesitation." He sighed. "Here I go." David cleared his throat and leant forward at the table. "Time for a brief history lesson. In case you're wondering, my name is David Alphonso Wesker. I'm twenty-two years old, and I was the L.A.P.D.'s point man of STARS Alpha Team Division. At the time, STARS was one of the finest counter-terrorist groups around most parts of the United States, though it was based mostly in my hometown in Beverly Hills." He leant back and relaxed his tone of voice. "Just when I was at the highest point of my career – wife, sons and family, it all came crashing down on the coldest day in April 2021-"

Arcade wasn't so easily convinced. He spoiled David's bubble of a speech and just dug in. "Woahwoahwoahwoah… Are you telling us you've been around for two hundred and sixty years?"

"No. I recently arrived here out of the blue. Let me start from the beginning. Why don't we start to where all this _really_ began… 'Kay?"


	2. Operation: Beverly Hills

DAVID WESKER (PROLOGUE)

It was April 20th 2021, Beverly Hills, long before the Great War. In an old isolated facility far out on the outskirts of my hometown Beverly Hills, a sinister factory owned by Neo-Umbrella Incorporated, round at the time they were an expansive empire that specialised in the creation of Bio Organic Weapons. This one facility, in particular, was undergoing some significant feats to press on their influence to dominate over Mankind and to liberate them from their faults. Neo-Umbrella started to pump out B.O.W.s at a faster pace to start their brutal campaign.

These new B.O.W.s they have constructed and cloned were built to follow orders without question and to fight to their death, that was absolutely all they were programmed to do. Stretching far away from the old viral B.O.W.s their predecessors fondly commanded, these Soldats were more or less human with fantastic killing potential and survival capabilities. They were revolutionary, far over their predecessor's.

Neo-Umbrella had already tried to muscle out Beverly for some time pre-dating to three years prior, to then move to bigger cities and countries, ending the entirety of the globe. With Magnified Agents and weaponry that rivalled even STARS' own, Neo-Umbrella was winning the arm's race, we all knew that but how they tried to liberate Beverly is something I'll never forget.

On the far outskirts of Beverly Hills occupied the emptiness of an old Holding Facility, once used by Neo-Umbrella the year before. Ever since the capture of their director Derek C. Simmons and the death of his N.U.S.S. General Dorian Savage the year before, the facility was sealed and long since abandoned because of the lack of maintenance. Plant life has claimed its outer walls and was festering with wildlife along the cracked walls as it aged.

After a botched attack on Beverly's town centre and a separate personal attack on the city's high school, both orchestrated by Neo-Umbrella, the L.A.P.D. and STARS came down upon them. The massive fifty feet tall B.O.W., Mag Agent Torture was sent to cause havoc and torment is its wake. The powerful B.O.W. towered over the law enforcement in the town centre and brought fear to the local media. It was since destroyed by both the L.A.P.D., STARS and even Neo-Umbrella, with the use of heavy weapons and air strikes. The monster was destroying everything and everyone in its path. The death toll outside the law enforcement was thankfully minimal, but the dwelling forces of Neo-Umbrella that weren't lost in the conflict retreated to the abandoned holding facility, which acted as a temporary headquarters by their CEO Victor Romanov.

Inside the main entrance, the elevators to the holding cells and the cryo storage were out of power, behind the reception desk were three doors, the two surveillance rooms were nailed with hardy planks of lumber, leaving the meeting room was open in the middle. It felt like a trap, but it was all he could go on. This time David was alone, his father, Zaac had already launched a counterattack on the facility minutes prior, from the recent activity, based on a hunch and not fact. Zaac took the attack very personal and pursued a shrouded figure that was believed to be employed by Neo-Umbrella, to the abandoned facility on his own, without Alpha or Bravo Team.

In the dusty main reception, the lights and the systems were all online. It was the sound of muffled howls of pain that attracted David to kick the door behind the receptionist's desk down to address the situation. The oak door fell. In the meeting room was his father, Zaac, forced against the wall by a powerful blue electrical beam. A small generator shot this beam with massive force that pressed his body against the wall. Zaac's howls tugged at David's heart strings as he couldn't even watch, let alone help free him from his torment.

"DAD!"

Just as David holstered his M4A1 to help his dear old father off the wall, he felt an intense heat ravaging his body, along with the smell of something burning. His father wasn't very heavy, but the heat he felt in the palm of his hands just by standing several feet away was far too intense to tear Zaac off the wall. Even the thick blast-proof walls began to chip away.

Trying to think of a way to save him without killing himself in the process was cut short when the facility's P.A. system came online. It was a gruff discontented voice of a man, with a slight calmness to the tone. David had an idea who it was but denied the speculation quickly. Dead people don't talk.

"Oh, David Wesker, you're still alive… That's no big deal. You're probably wondering what happening to your dear old father right now, but I assure you it's for a good cause."

"The fuck..."

"Neither of you two should still be alive right now to see this day. No matter, everything will go according to plan, dead or alive."

David raged. "I know you're working for Neo-Umbrella, asshole! Let my dad go and come down here and fight like a man!"

"Even a person with half a brain cell would realise that a P.A. system is a one-way deal, Mr Wesker. The fact you don't know this concerns me so much, I don't even want to bother wasting my time on you or your stupidity."

David scoffed. "To project a higher ground to overcompensate must be important to you! For you to hide behind a P.A. system like a pussy shows that you're nothing but another Neo-Umbrella goon!"

"Oh my, did I hit a nerve, Mr Wesker? I see what you're trying to do and it won't work. Nevertheless, only a human moron would hide behind a screen than to face their problems head on. You better not be a waste of my time."

After some feedback from the P.A. system, it fell silent. The suspense of who the person was very gripping. Though the man was coming down, David didn't think he'd proceed on down unless he wanted to face him. Seconds later he had immediately regretted his decision to use a form of reverse psychology.

Suddenly, as David idly walked, a figure from behind clutched his shoulders and threw him far away forward to the back of the meeting room. The figure was the man David feared. At a full six feet in height, with a kevlar jacket, suit and tie under his thick leather trench coat, he loomed over David like a blanket of death. The man glared at David hatefully through his mirrored black sunglasses, his hellish crimson eyes pierced through his thick shades - in which he uses to hide his eyes. It all just added to the fear David felt rushing through his struggling heart. The darkness of the sunglasses couldn't hide his cat-like inhuman eyes.

What was worse is the actual organic anatomy of the man, fit David in every way, early twenties, auburn hair, sturdy build and even his voice, excluding his hellish eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. It was Neo-Umbrella's recently deceased executive Dorian Savage. Probably and most definitely still mad as fuck from his downfall last year, thanks to a few particular people he sought out to eliminate. Those individuals who ended up killing him.

David lifted himself off the ground. "Dorian? But you're dead!"

"Didn't take." He straightened his tie. "I apologise for the mess; I wasn't expecting company so soon. If I were expecting the man of the hour, I'd at the very least fix the doors outside... Some stupid idiot went around boarding them up."

"So… you're the one behind this?" David scoffed. "I figured you wouldn't be smart enough to pull something like this off."

"Right at it then, eh? No catching up for a coffee or tea and biscuits perhaps? Pity... Just skipping the foreplay and getting to the point?" Dorian knew David was trying to provoke him; he wasn't falling for it. In fact, that's exactly what he would do in David's position; he just wasn't fast enough to think of it first. "I'll give you the point soon enough but who else were you honestly expecting would be here anyway? Weren't there enough hints? Wasn't it easy to comprehend?"

"I wasn't expecting you, that's for sure. This orchestrated attack seems to be the nefarious plotting of Wesker's."

Dorian chuckled. "Wesker," he joked. "He left us, remember? Went rogue. In fact, he's on the top of Neo-Umbrella's list. Shame really… he taught me everything I know. A real good teacher. Brought him an apple to work and everything a good student does. Not the French one's mind you… He doesn't like the French."

"Awww pity, that's a shame," David muttered, sarcastically. "Don't you have anything better to do than to make jokes and harass me!?"

"You think this is all about you? Seriously? Don't kid yourself, you're not that special, not anymore." Dorian used a remote to activate the main door's shutters, barring them shut tight. David took aim at him with his M4A1, thinking he was pulling out a weapon. "I'm just here to protect the Nexus Transformer from Verkraft Industries and nothing more."

"Was sending Torture to attack my town part of your protection plan?!"

"In case it escaped your notice, Neo-Umbrella had NOTHING to do with Torture's deployment."

David was infuriated with Dorian's lies and spoke louder. "You fucking liar! If it wasn't you then who was it?!" he shouted.

"A few days ago Verkraft Industries orchestrated an infiltrated plan on one of our research facilities, inside they attempted to steal some samples of our viruses."

David calmly lowered his aim. "They didn't happen to take a sample of the T-virus did they?" he queried.

"They were behind the viral outbreak and the attack, they used Torture as a diversion to set us up. I'm just here on cleanup duty. We can't rule Beverly if it's in ruins. Not like Raccoon..."

David took his aim back at Dorian "And where do my uncle and dad fit in?!"

"Neo-Umbrella took advantage of the situation and demanded Dr Wesker's assistance to fight Verkraft; he refused to we had to _convince_ him. And your father has wrongfully attacked our base of operations, so I apprehended him."

"How dare you, you have no right!" he blurted. "Let him go!"

Dorian paced around the room. "As a superhuman Zachariah generates limitless untapped power from his origins. I'm just borrowing some of that power to aid our cause while he sits this operation out."

"All this still for global domination?!"

"What else is there? On a serious note, the world can wait, Verkraft will not. Everyone will lend us their strength to keep the power of the Nexus out of the hands of a madman whether they like it or not." Dorian tugged his right shoulder. "That's it for me. I'm done being nice. This attack of yours has gotten in the way for the last time. If you have to die for me to defeat Verkraft then so be it!"

David took aim at Dorian's face with his M4A1 and began his fire instantly. With quick consecutive bursts most of them all missing Dorian, his use of incredible dodging speed made him so fast he eventually teleported at short range, he and Wesker would call blinking. Blinking in and out of David's gunfire, Dorian closed the range long enough to swat the M4A1 out of his hands. Dorian held David by the neck and heaved him on the table behind him, gasping for air already.

"You have no idea how much I hate you, David. STARS always ruin everything I have planned, with you being the absolute worst. Why can't you humans just accept change, you are just a burden like the rest the rest of your kind. No value, faith or purpose. Just destruction in your wake."

David strained. "What does that make you then?"

"A God to some, a demon to others. A pointless title is a price to pay in liberating this planet. Our Earth does so much and gets so little in return; _you_ do not deserve this planet anymore. To protect the planet, I have to see to it's liberation!"

David was still straining under Dorian's wrath with his thumb closing on his throat. Pressing closer to his jugular. "The world belongs to everyone, you have no right!"

"You don't see the big picture, so oblivious to you. So expected. When that golden day comes the human race requires judgement!"

"So you're quoting Wesker now? You're such a wannabe loser," David mocked.

"Don't you DARE compare me to that fossil! I have surpassed him… He is NOTHING to me!" Dorian threw David towards the Nexus Transformer behind him. "Someone's got to save the world David, and that's not gonna be you! I will save this world from our rivals and I'm more than happy to kill for it!"

David rose to his feet and coughed heavily. "You like throwing around people, don't you!?" David unholstered his nickel-plated Colt M1911 and fixed his aim on Dorian again, aiming for his crude face.

David fired back again at Dorian; he wasn't just going to stand there and make it easy, Dorian blinked his way to David, avoiding all his shots. All six rounds missed their mark. Whatever way possible, Dorian had to keep David away from injuring the transformer. Within an arm's reach, Dorian chopped David's stomach in with his palm and pressed against his chin with his palm, fracturing his jaw and disorienting him briefly.

Before David could even process the damage to his face, Dorian clutched his arm and threw him over his back, and had grabbed his chest and shoulders to chuck him at the ceiling above. As David dropped back down Dorian clutched his neck again and launched him straight at the long meeting table away from the Nexus Transformer. David had collapsed and demolished the table to shambles, breaking a rib in the process along with the entire oak table.

David coughed and sputtered blood. "You're a freak!" He tried to stand but collapses onto his hands and knees, holding his loose jawline. "A psychopath!" he stuttered loudly.

Dorian walked to David on top of the table's remains. "Let's refrain from the name-calling, shall we? What are we, twelve?" He picked David up off his feet by his shoulder, irritating him. "Small minded beings think of me as a minor terrorist. In reality, I'm a teacher and a soldier fighting for the highest bidder."

"For someone who loves our planet, it's weird you're willing to go through with killing all humans…"

"To LIBERATE all humans from your man-made constraints. You're all just insects eating away anything you please. I will not tolerate the death of our planet in the hands of an inferior race. Now die!" He placed both of his hands around David's neck and began to strangle him.

David tried to fight Dorian's will but couldn't match his strength, as with each second he was coming closer to death's door, he was strangling him with higher intensity than he usually does. His eyes bulged and his the apple in his neck felt like it was going to cave into his neck. With no other option, David unsheathed his right forearm's wrist blades and hacked away at Dorian's left forearm, with the second strike hacking it off completely.

In a sudden outburst of fury, Dorian launched David at the wall far at the back wall of the meeting room. On his hands and knees, David had damaged his spinal cord significantly judging from the impact he left on the wall. Dorian was enraged to see that David has hacked his arm off again, he marched to David, throwing aside the rest of the table's remains, and nothing was standing in his way this time.

"You did NOT just do that again!" Dorian raged but abruptly calming down naturally. "No matter. I don't need that arm to kill you; I can beat you with both arms tied." He threw a punch at David, but he moved away to his left, leaving his only fist to plunge into the wall.

"Keep talking shit like that, and I'll take your other fuckin' arm, Dorian!"

Dorian raged again and grabbed the wall to bring down on David. David since crawled away back on his feet with the wall crashing down next to him, barely missing his legs. The wall crumbled to pieces of misshapen rubble. "Now you're just begging to die!"

David swung his wrist blades at Dorian's face, even though he was putting himself at further risk he couldn't care. Dorian relished the fact and easily guided his adversary's blades away before wailing away on his head.

With a swift straight punch to the face, Dorian put David down on his knee. David felt the whole world inside his helmet crumble, a concussion was obscuring his perception, and his breath was ragged. After that, all that registered was being forced against the wall and relentlessly pummelled with fist after fist, impacting his chest and stomach. Denting his armour plates and almost fracturing it. It all ended with a strong knee to his chin, just outright finishing his jaw. Only the skin kept the jaw in line with the rest of his skull.

David collapsed on his back. He wheezed in pain, staring up at the ceiling. Could barely stay awake to see the cracks forming. Dorian stepped into view, looking down at him.

"Takes me back to the first time I killed you, doesn't it? Spoiler alert: you're gonna die again, and this time it's NOT gonna be a cardiac arrest. I'm thinking humiliation with a side of dismemberment."

Suddenly, a crack forming around a massive chunk of the ceiling gave away and landed on Dorian. The surprise and weight alone brought him down at David's mercy. David mustered his will and rose back on his feet and lunged his weight at Dorian, locking him with his arms to the floor.

From on top of him, David clutched his collar and pummelled his face. Getting six or so right hooks to his face, David hauled all of his force right on the bridge of Dorian's nose. Dorian's nose crunched and burst yellow liquid everywhere. His disgusting yellow blood. He tried to let out all his anger on him, though the expression on Dorian's face never went beyond bored, and he grabbed David's arm and twisted it. With a swift kick to David's gullet, the force threw him backwards out of breath.

"I'll see you dead!"

Dorian jump back-spin kicked David's face, spinning him away towards the wall behind him. Before David got back in control, Dorian grabbed his neck and threw him over the ceiling's rubble behind him. David rushed back to his feet and tried to strike Dorian, but he had narrowly jumped over his mighty boot before sending him his straight to David's face again. A double roundhouse kick to the face, one boot after another knocked David flat on the cold ground again.

Dorian plunged his fist down on David, but he rolled away, leaving his only hand to get stuck in the ground he once was. Like inside the wall prior, his hand was trapped. "You can take a kick; I'll give you that!"

With his fist stuck in the ground, Dorian clutched a piece of it and launched a sizeable piece of rubble at David's face. David shielded his face, but the impact broke an extra rib, significantly winding him. Losing count on all the broken bones now. David felt very nauseous. Dorian went out of his way to pick up a large piece of rubble from the ground again, a large one and heaved it at David's general direction. The flat rubble covered his body and promptly pinned David against the wall momentarily, fracturing his back and spine. Sandwiched between floor and wall. The debris fell with David lying flat on it, breathless. Had a wall of rock heaved at him like was a throw pillow, that was an example of Dorian's strength.

"Still alive?" Dorian murmured.

With every touch of pressure, Dorian inflicted on David's being; the pain was immense and instantaneous. He picked David up by his shoulder and launched him at the far back wall, bellyflopping the ground, the speed he went damaged his back even further. His torso suffered even more broken ribs.

David unsheathed his combat knife and got back on his feet, slashing his knife at Dorian desperately. Like a cornered rat, David feared for his life. He had nothing to lose. "Get away… G-Get away from me!" he cried.

"Just give it up will you!" Dorian ordered. "Just die, and it'll be all over..." He intercepted David's knife and twisted himself under his arm, snapping his right hand that left David crying. Dorian stole his serrated knife to then force at his neck with one quick flourish.

David inched away best he could to avoid an impending possible fatal attack, though his serrated blade missed his neck successfully, it, however, settled into his back. David cried from the gritty agony, as it pierced through the armour plating in his back's weak spot. It wasn't layered enough to resist a fine point of a knife. It was in between the blue coltan plates, tearing into his back's flesh.

David elbowed Dorian's forehead, knocking him down. "Backstabbing cunt!" He went on to remove his knife from his back but couldn't reach without hurting himself. He grabbed at Dorian's collar before he could do anything. Dorian reached for the knife in his back and twisted and grinding it, attempting to gore out the cavity it left behind. The meat and blood churned in David's back. It squelched and spurted. Only out of the bitter spite he had for him, Dorian pulled out the knife and hacked it back at David's face, freeing himself. Lose a handsome face or a grapple.

David threw his weight at Dorian and threw him towards the Nexus Transformer. While Dorian was still dazed, David pulled the pin from one of his grenades and stuffed it into one of his pockets, adding a head butt on the bridge of his nose, splattering their faces with yellow. Finishing him with a straight punch to his chops, breaking his fingers to the bone, he was successful.

Recovering from his brief stumble, when Dorian came to he had a frag grenade explode by his chest, the force shattered their eardrums. Suddenly, in the explosion most of the ceiling around him caved down on him, burying him under rubble. With laboured breathing, David dropped to his knees and sheathed his knife before taking in some calm breaths. Shortly after the dust settled, a weapon sat by the pile of rubble, a .50 AE 10 inch barrelled Desert Eagle, gold plated. Dorian favoured high calibre weapons, and handguns were no exception. As David brought the smooth grip into his palm Dorian rose from the pile of rubble.

With the heavy damage of burns and scarring lacerations across the left side of his face and chest, Dorian was disfigured enough to show his cruel inner personality and hardly matched David's look. Torrents of thin yellow blood that had the same droopy look as water flooded around his feet and charred yellow flesh and twisted bone tore from Dorian's skin. He staggered out of the rubble to David while he just stood and watched his battered body drag on.

"That the best you got? Takes more than a grenade in the face to do me in!" he strained. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?!"

"Death before failure."

Dorian chuckled morbidly. "Couldn't agree more. I'll have to finish you quickly… You're starting to irritate me..."

David took aim at Dorian with the magnum. "Then this is gonna be a pain in the ass innit?"

Dorian patted around his hip holster and found it was empty. "Sonofa…"

David fired every shell in the magnum at Dorian's upper torso, striking his chest and collarbones often, the last shot to his neck knocked him down. The recoil pulled and twisted David's wrist with a robust force, the type of power that truly dubs the Desert Eagle as a top hand cannon.

With no relocation of the weapon's over-penetration, Dorian collapsed onto The Nexus Transformer, disrupting it of its stand and damaging it. It crashed and broke upon contact with the ground. Dorian had got himself up and instantly noticed the Nexus Transformer was damaged by the high calibre nature of his own weapon's shells, losing half its coils and ruptured hardware it had begun to spark and display various errors on the monitor. He was furious as fuck if that was possible. Dorian failed… All he had to do was to protect the Nexus Transformer.

 _No! The_ _t_ _ransformer… I failed… I NEVER FAIL!_ "You idiot! You bloody IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE!" Dorian roared.

David had no idea what Dorian was moaning about now. "Huh?"

Dorian took a quick glance at The Nexus Transformer and back to David. He effortlessly tried to get the transformer on its stand but failed to get it working on the button pad. The error was still there. Reach the minimum safe distance it suggested. "The Nexus Transformer's Core has set to implode! It will level this ENTIRE facility!" he raged again.

"That will kill you nice and good now won't it?"

Dorian was offended, so much so he launched a chair at David, striking him and breaking on impact. The seat was useless anyway. "You really have no idea what you've bloody done?! If the transformer is disturbed during the working process where do you think all the stored energy will go?!" David couldn't answer that, he wasn't smart enough and stood puzzled. After no response, Dorian continued, "An outburst of that magnitude collapses upon itself destroying EVERYTHING within a mile radius! The damage would be so unpredictable even _I_ couldn't speculate the destruction!"

David held his head from the instant concussion. "When you get to hell, tell 'em I sent you!" he cried.

"You'll be the first in line, you little shit! Your obsession with me will be the end of one of us, and I'll make damn sure you're the first one to burn in the mushroom cloud!"

Dorian rushed at David with a battle cry and butted heads against one-another. Dorian tried to strangle David, but he was able to resist from the weakness of his strength. Mostly in the form of throwing each other's weight around the room, it wasn't long before the Nexus Transformer got their attention from the constant buzzing and sparks.

The thundering electrical discharge chipped away at the walls and ceiling, yet ceased the beam on Zaac, saving him, but the cost was too much. Thundering beams of blue energy shot across the room, instantly combustion everything it touched with intense heat while David and Dorian were in the middle of a tussle.

A stray beam had hit them, extracting so much energy from their bodies it reduced them to absolutely nothing but a silhouette of where they once stood. Leaving a faint shadow of who and what they were before absolute nothingness. They had both since died in each other's grasp. With Zaac witnessing the whole unfortunate event.

His eldest son, the one he died for more than once has died before his tired eyes. No sound could express the anguish; there wasn't much of anything left to do but to give up and fade into darkness. Then the Nexus Transformer imploded with a dull sound before the facility fell apart.


	3. Drinks to remember

"After a minor tussle in some blue vortex with Savage, I woke up in Goodsprings, four days ago." David lit a cigarette. "I killed Savage once before, going out the way I did… I'd never consider it again in a heartbeat. Nothing like that was worth throwing my life away. No surprise that after the incident Neo-Umbrella would just buy their way out of all the problems and accusations that happened that day, just like their predecessors did. Anyone can just buy their out of anything these days." He smoked. "Asking for my life back would be great, but at least Neo-Umbrella is a thing of the past."

"Fucking hell. That was just. Wow. I cannot believe this." Arcade had placed his head in his hand and rubbed his forehead.

Veronica sat in shock, eyes wide open to hearing such a story. "Man out of time. Never would've thought."

"What did this 'Savage' have against you anyhow?" Cass asked, softly with a side of irritation.

"Apart from killing him, I don't know." David smoked. "He was around twenty or so years before me, back then he was just a desk jockey in a suit, so my dad says. Word of mouth also mentions that he rarely had shown any morals, I got the first-hand experience in that matter." He leant back in his seat and smoked some more. "Maybe it was a sense of pride he had for himself, or maybe it was the fact he had an inferiority complex to his superiors, either way, his personal love for himself would be his downfall. Killing him was almost a mistake. Almost."

Arcade took off his glasses. "And he worked for an evil corporation that specialised in creating weapons that happened to be organic? B.O.W.s?"

"That's right." David smoked and stubbed out his cigarette on his chest. The ashes crumbled over his lap. "During my service, they were damn near human looking and were able to operate within human establishments. To add insult to injury, these were stronger, faster and all had more combat experience compared to the regular person."

"They sound like perfect soldiers," Boone muttered.

"To some aspects they were, I'm stunned that they're gone entirely from your period. It looks like it's all about wars between Legion, N.C.R. and House. I've seen a lot of shit in my years, and now with the absence of Neo-Umbrella I'm just glad no one's using chemical warfare." David spoke grimly, "Last thing the Mojave needs is another psycho running around with something they shouldn't."

Cass leant carefully to hear David clearer. "What are you trying to say, David?"

"It only takes one person with a virus to contaminate a city, and it only takes a monster with a dream to destroy the world... the same can happen again. Even here in the future, the odds are against our survival." David started to tear up but held back his sadness. "Can never get a break."

"What happened to this 'Savage'?" Boone asked.

"I dunno. I heard a rumour that Dorian arrived in the Commonwealth twenty-four years ago, 2257 I think. His last known location was here in the Mojave a few short months ago. He's out there I know it, mocking me and everything we did just to put him down. Gets off to that shit."

In a sudden outburst, Cass slammed her fist on the table. "I never even seen this prick before but if I ever do I'll gut this fucker... I'll gut him myself."

"Better get in line," Boone mumbled, looking up to David. "I wouldn't mind killing this prick too."

Arcade rubbed his eyes and put back on his glasses, then took them back off. "Hold on. Y-You actually believe this?"

"You mean you don't?" Veronica chuckled.

"Borderline impossible. How are you: David Wesker, able to travel through time in the manner you did without a logical explanation?"

"I'm not a genius Arcade, but that's what happened before I died, everything I can remember at least. If you don't like it, you can take it up with Dr Maxis and Richtofen. Apart from that, you make it sound like I want to be here!" Arcade surrendered his further questions after a slight raise of his hands.

David took out his wedding photo and driving licence from his wallet and placed them out on the table; then he left his STARS card case next to them. He scattered the documents over the table for all his friends to see.

David pointed to his wedding photo. "This is my wife and me on our wedding day, Samantha Simpson." He pointed to his driver's licence. "My pre-war licence." Lastly resting his finger on his STARS card case. "My ID from my time, heck I'm even still wearing the prototype stealth combat armour for fuck's sakes. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, I get it, I just want you to understand why it was hard for me to be honest. It's not easy bringing this up you know." He gathered up his documents into his hand and tucked them away inside his armour's pockets. "There, I said I was going to tell you, and I did. What do you think now?"

"You're an honest kid; I don't believe you'd to be the lying type. Besides, you couldn't make that all up even if you tried." Arcade polished his glasses with a cloth dangling out his shirt pocket and put them back on. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"That's not even the end of it. I have something concerning you and Veronica here."

Arcade froze. "Excuse me?"

"What do you two know of your family heritage?"

"Easy. It ties around the Brotherhood since I was born."

"I grew up under the care of the N.C.R., that's all I really know until I joined the Followers as a researcher. Any particular reason why?" Arcade checked the time on his gold watch. "It's getting late."

"I had two cousins before I died, Blayne and Joshua. When I did a favour for Mr House, he gave me some documents about my descendants." David took out Arcade's and Veronica's dossiers and handed it to each of them. It was just two sheets of paper each. "Best you read them for yourself."

A moment of time passes for Arcade and Veronica to read upon their dossiers, displaying all their information on their current status, employment, vitality and all their person in very graphic information. On the last page of the dossier was their respected family trees, tied in directly with David's to great detail, all the way back to the year 2021. At the top of Veronica's tree was Blayne Gospel Wesker and at the upper part of Arcade's was Joshua Albatross Wesker.

Arcade was offended. "How did Mr House get this information? Some of this I don't even know about myself!"

"Kinda creepy, him knowing about us. Major invasion on our privacy much."

"I know Mr House; he has a habit of knowing everything. He has networks of information, including and not limited to STARS and Neo-Umbrella. He printed the dossiers for me as payment for a small job. My cousins at one point were in service under STARS, that's how Mr House traced your lineages down to mine. It turns out I'm both of your ancestors."

"Are you implying that we're related?"

"Yes, Arcade. Descendant to my cousin Joshua and Veronica here is a descendant to my cousin Blayne. Our family split down three separate paths: Brotherhood, N.C.R. and Vault-Tec. The Great War split us all up pretty bad."

"This is a lot to take in at once," Veronica groaned. "My head hurts…"

"I have a descendant myself, courtesy of my eldest son, Sanford." David sighed. "A granddaughter in Goodsprings, Sunny Smiles. I'll find the time to meet her again, eventually…"

"We should probably get to our drinks now before it's too late." Veronica took her wine from the tray, while everyone else took their favourite drink after her. "Otherwise they'll get warm."

"I don't want anything I said to change our friendship, we're good friends, and I'm still the same dude I was yesterday. Just because half of us are related shouldn't mean we're any more different. Times are different."

Arcade put his dossier away into his Follower coat. "Here here. I'll keep a hold on this by the way. Don't really know if I should be shocked or surprised."

Veronica handed David her dossier. "Just what do we call you now?" she jokingly said with a gleaming white smile. "Uncle? Cousin? Great something or other?" she giggled.

"David is fine with me," he chuckled. "We're just different branches of the same tree. This is a bit weird for me too."

"Out of time for over two hundred years… wouldn't wish that upon anyone. No wonder you were so distant when we first met," Boone uttered. "Not easy..."

"I feel like a million bucks getting that off my chest," David breathed. "You get around by thinking of a topic just a little too long, and it somehow sounds worse the more you think about it."

"Overthinking is a bitch. Right?"

"Yeah. How about we get to drinking?"

"Now we're talking cowboy."

"Mr House gave me a presidential suite in Lucky 38; you're all welcome to crash as long as you want. Now let's drink over it and have a good time, huh?"

"My kind of language," Cass smirked.

"How about some gambling after?" Veronica suggested.

"Drinking and gambling don't mix well. Believe me, I know. That's how the casinos work. They bleed you dry. Gambling isn't what it used to be."

"I'll take your words for it, Cass."

David, Arcade, Boone, Cass and Veronica continued to drink at the ACES for hours and hours after the friendly chat David finally disclosed. Laughs, chuckles and cheers. The five drank merrily. Darkness followed shortly after that, around at the time they've finished drinking. Hundreds of caps on vodka, wine, scotch, absinthe and whiskey. Most were paid by the man of the hour: David, though he was just setting a good example. After all, he was the guardian of the old new family.

At night shortly after 10 pm, David marched his now drunk party out of the theatre and back outside to Lucky 38, to stay the night in his presidential suite to crash for the twilight. With no stops, David figured out Mr House wouldn't let in his party, but he didn't really care so fuck it. The Securitrons just left them be.

The suite was perfect for the post-modern era, fitting for the ending of the excellent day. Even though it was a single floor, it had a good variety of rooms to suit any person's taste. With beer goggles coming on David couldn't take in the rich, fascinating interior for long, everyone was tired or just sick. Arcade, Boone and Veronica went to a room to what looks like a small bedroom with two queen beds. Arcade slumped onto the ugly couch like a lightweight, ironic considering the blood he carries of the hardy types of intellectuals and survivors. Boone and Veronica flopped onto the same queen bed and blacked out quickly.

David and Cass shuffled to the door opposite the elevator; the main bedroom was an elegant one, fit for the new owner that is David. A double king sized bed for two maybe three was too good to sleep in, room had the decency to have a desk, terminal and a seating area. Almost perfect.

Cass held David back away from the romantic bed and got the impression that the night was still young enough to be out and partying. There was more of Vegas to see, and he was open to the idea. However, he felt a bit reluctant to leave everyone else. Cass successfully convinced him after a peck on the cheek. To ditch the others to seek out a desire that only they understood, Gomorrah, Atomic Wrangler, Ultra-Luxe, nothing was too small to get some more alcohol flowing for the next few hours. She was nearly drunk, and yet David was as sound as a pound – clearly. It was off to the King's School of Improv lastly, though not until after some private dances and strip clubs. Oh yeah, their lifestyle was that expensive.

Hours later in the King's stage room, a very colourful reception of flowers and some red roses was held, just by the entrance. Straightforward and small it was, with the only guests being David, Cass, The King and his loyal members of the quoted family. Mostly wearing their black and white striped shirts, on the stage was the King, their leader and not boss, and his robot dog Rex. The rows of chairs behind were few though all taken by various King members and Freeside residents. Some people they knew, some they just saw or spoke once. No one stood out shamefully. It was hard to see what all the hype was about.

It turns out it was a wedding ceremony, with the music and the looks. David and Cass crashed a wedding reception. That was why everyone was watching them. What other reason was there? The drunken pair stood up and some lights above shined over them. The pieces came together. It was _their_ wedding reception. David felt his pockets were a bit lighter. Some _redhead_ borrowed some caps off him. Why, oh why, did they start walking on stage knowing the recent information? Someone was getting married, and they were the only couple on stage.

The pair presented themselves to the King, staring at him in a haze, too caught at the moment. David felt like calling it all off since he paid for most, if not, everything. Then again, Cass looked so beautiful under the light, more so than back at the bar when he was the soberest. With her cheeks rosy and her hair neatly tied in a ponytail. He was a bit tongue-tied.

After exchanging some default vows and commitments the short wedding came to an end, the King put down his bible and sealed the deal. Kissing his new bride with euphoria and ecstasy, nothing was clear, but it was strangely one of the best feelings David had in his adult life. The Kings began to applaud David and Cass' moment of happiness. Catcalls were common though that was all for Cass, she deserved all of them. Though all of the ceremonies were held by the Kings and their hospitality, David and Cass were just getting warmed up; the King stepped in to hand them a key to a private room to tie the knot before things got freaky. Was it that obvious?

David took the key and left the stage in a rush, didn't want to lose the mojo too early, they both hurried to their room for some peace on earth. The steps did little to stall the inevitable, three floors of emptiness and living rooms of the least importance. The door at the very top of the building with the tie around the knob was theirs. The red love heart on the door was hilarious.

The moderately sized love suite was a lovely complement to the occasion, a large heart-shaped double bed for two, pool table and a jukebox Two of those three will remain unused today, even the seating area and tables held no interest, under the dim light who cares? David just wanted to savour the night to consort with his new wife.

Cass suddenly grabbed David and slammed him against the wall, kissing his lips, clawing his hair, acting like an animal in heat. David couldn't let this craving redhead go hungry.


	4. Spending the night with Cass (NSFW)

Whatever Cass drank today at the Wrangler was giving her more energy than usual. I lifted Cass off her feet and wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing her as much as she kissed me, for a moment we were craving for a taste of each other's delicious flavour. I kicked the door shut behind me and what was funny is that we were bumping into all the furniture before landing her back onto the bed, with all the heat and kissing we couldn't avoid the tables and chairs. Like the pro she was, Cass pushed me onto the bed and stripped me of my armour.

"Fuck, it's been far too long since I've done something like this," she breathed, ripping my nice clean undershirt, exposing my body to the humidity of the open air. That shirt was getting old anyway. She had noticed my natural toned, masculine body, paused for a second she did, why wouldn't she? Shaved, firm, pride and true, a real treat for any woman.

Either it was me or the heat, it was enough to make her dribble even the slightest – or it was just the alcohol taking over. Alcohol can make many people drool in a way.

We removed our weaponry, rifles, knives and sidearms among the few. I unbuttoned Cass' shirt and ripped off her bra in a rush - hated undoing them every time - she had kicked off her tan boots shortly after. When those supple breasts of hers were let loose time slowed down around me, they're just so rosy and soft. I licked and kissed them, massaging her nipples with the tip of my warm tongue.

The quantities of alcohol flowing through our heated bodies built up our vigour for one-another, itching to get out and make with the love, she wanted me more than I wanted her, right here and now things were about to get intimate. Setting aside our pendants and tags, I removed her torn jeans and then had her warm hands up and down my rough stubble, felt her body in heat at an extreme point between her thighs. Wanted me inside her.

Cass couldn't care less if I was from a different period or another world, just wanted a night of pleasure, to forget her messed up life, I'd relate to that easily, I get the feeling someone is going to regret this in the morning. Bad hunch it may be I wanted to move on as much as she did, I didn't care about anything else. I felt the love that was long since missing. I'm always the lucky one I am, only during _casual encounters_ like these, I'm able to make some noise.

With a wink I removed her panties, placing my lips on her nether lips, the touch and feeling hit her instantly, she could feel herself letting go to my handiwork. Played around down there for a time, tickling her clit, toying with her as she did me, she enjoyed it far too much, started playing with her breasts for a while during. I licked all the way down and up to her neck, going to town all over. In short, my tongue embraced her.

Cass was beautiful under the little light with her free flowing red hair let down – started to pick up on the fact she bites her lip when she's aroused, which is often when I'm around. Sexy as it was, it was nothing compared to the shy smile I saw when she rubbed her breasts. When I wasn't looking, she rolled me over on my back and crawled on top of me, sitting below my crotch. The struggle for dominance was brewing within. I wasn't going down this easy; I let her have this one.

Got me good, though, my fault for getting distracted. Cass went on to rub and lick me all over my neck and chest, mostly copping a feel around my crotch, actively seeking an opportunity. Matching everything I was doing. Struggling to sit up, Cass pushed me back down and placed herself accordingly near my crotch; I knew what was coming next.

I took short heavy breaths when Cass took my dick out of my boxers; it was chafing against the fabric from the length. Cass' cold hands were small but soft and made my dick recoil a little to the touch. "That'll do nicely..." she said. "And that pleasant smell..." She took a great whiff of the open air, smelled of sweat and the human phallus. It hit her like ecstasy. My dealer back in the day used to call it E, and it showed.

Cass crawled back lower over my knees to cup my balls with her hands and started licking down my shaft, it was completely saturated with her saliva in seconds and was as good as lubrication. "You're getting harder..." she moaned. "It's throbbing, and it's all mine," she chuckled. I brushed her hair over her ears to see her face better; it was a power thing… Her face was a beaming nuance of red. She smiled and kissed my cockhead. "You taste better than last time..." she slurred. At full-length Cass needed both hands to rub up and down my shaft. Talk about insult to injury.

My hands were guided away from her, after that she brought her head over my cock and made contact with her lips over the head and slid down. My breathing, words and tone were swept away by the feeling of the inside of Cass' mouth; her lips were suckling and moist. The world around me went silent; my head hit the pillow hard. I couldn't speak. Didn't want to. The fond memories of our last encounter flooded back like the Amazon River. Even some faint images of Amsterdam never did remember that prostitute's name. Shame…

Cass' lips contracted around my shaft, and her tongue swirled around my cock like a blanket while her head bobbed up and down in and out of my eyesight. Her eyes flickered wide, and her smile was full of joy. "Mmmm… I could suck your cock like this forever..." Her lips smacked off my cock like it was a simple popsicle and rubbed her rosy cheek against it. "As much as I'd love to swallow your tasty… silky load we're just getting started."

"Whatever you want babe. My body is yours."

Cass slithered her entire body and intentionally rubbed her breasts, belly and lastly her crotch. Slid it all the way up her walls, the more she kept me on a leash, the less I could breathe, I liked the idea of working for it, but this was a game. And in a game, there are winners and losers. The fruit of seeing her expression when I get my chance fuelled me to carry on; she'll never see me coming. Never...

Cass paused and rubbed her crotch in a circular motion. "Does my pussy feel good for you, honey?" she uttered in a seductive yet slight mocking tone. Plunging her pussy up and down on my dick slowly and steadily, bringing me closer to submission with every twerk and thrust. "So… so big," she breathed. "T-There, right there is so gooooood! Fuck… You're so big… honey..."

At least, partly beside the point as I could only moan her name, I had to use my actions to breach her threshold. Groping her amazing breasts, I rubbed her nipples with my thumbs. Like joysticks, it was a game, after all, some I hardly lose… From her lustful breathing, she was enjoying it; this must be her sweet spot, her nipples were hard, that's a bonus.

By the thirteenth minute, Cass' walls around my dick were wet and hot, though I was lasting longer she wasn't, they tightened significantly and reached all the way down to my balls, all eight inches like a champ. No. Like a professional. Taking it all without batting an eye, her beautiful hazel eyes, even if they were on the drunk empty side.

"I'll spread your legs, to get in further. Would you like that."

"Mmm… Please..." she breathed.

"Good answer," I smirked, opening her thighs wider. This way I worked my cock in further, without any extra effort. "Oh… fuck…"

"Uhhh, it's too much… Hyaaa! Ah, oooooo," she uttered with short breaths. "God… It, it's ramming right into the back of my cunt… Ah, haAAAaah!"

I believe in no pain no gain, and this is precisely the definition, forcing the sex out of me like a wild animal. Cass had it worse, though, but she took it better. Taking my hands to entice me to massage her breasts in a circular motion, kept my thumbs on her nipples, the stimulation was helping me try to outlast her. When I let go I held onto her tight ass, Cass went on to grope her own tits by the handful, she already orgasmed. No wonder she desired a hefty amount of fumbling.

"Faster, harder, faster, harder!" she repeatedly cried, "I'm, cumming! I'm… Ahhhh! Ooooo." I picked up the pace over time, thrusting in and out of her hot pussy deeper and swiftly, I'm talking grinding all the way through, like a glove. I was wearing her like a glove!

Five minutes added on and at the point of climax that nagging question from last time we fucked at the Outpost was lingering back into my head. This time I was far too at the moment to hear the sensible voice in my head. I tensed momentarily and clutched Cass' ass with brief pain, the warm, sharp jets of cum shot straight up her walls, she purred, taking it all in like last time. I blinked and grumbled wildly from the rush of it all.

After a second of breath, it started to ooze out, the vibrations inside her were tingly and moist, it was overflowing and packed in there. Hot cum ran down my balls and out into the open air of the suite. Then it hit me; I may have screwed the pooch this time, it only takes at least a single lucky cumshot to make it over the finishing line in the womb… Well, whatever the case I was fucked in more ways than one.

What was a weird experience for me though was after I climaxed I felt a huge part of me ripping from the inside of my soul, sounds cheesy as fuck but I felt like something inside me just disappeared.

I died once, this time I'm sure it's hell for me. We took a short intermission to catch our breaths again, Cass needed more time than me. Didn't mind when I pulled out and came again over her breasts, she enjoyed it if anything – hard to tell - she was still groping her breasts licking up my load like a depraved animal from her fingers. While she occupied her body I took it upon myself to take the chance to turn the tables on her, I took her ass and rolled her onto her back. The old switcheroo.

"Oh, husband! What are you going to do with me?" she purred, licking her lips in suspense. My time to shine was now; I'll work on her like she did me. Now she was startled in my uprising, did not see me coming. That was quite literally the worst timed pun I ever well… Anyway, I placed her on all fours with me manning the helm behind her. I took short breaths and cleared my mind. I had no idea what I was doing.

My dick was well saturated in her fluids, constant orgasming or arousal at least once or twice now for her lined myself up for an easy fit, Cass' ass was quivering in anticipation. The instant I penetrated her ass spooked her to some degree, she darted quickly away. Slowly after I eased into her up to my balls again, she began to moan famously at the start, then howled louder ever more – rocking the bed real good. Like a damned pornstar.

It felt fantastic! Good and hard, Dean would be proud. Going at it for minutes got me to thinking… I felt strange during… My mind was fuzzy and had a sickly tinge to it. Never felt the full effects of alcohol before… why now?

It was the twelve minute in I pulled out and rubbed my throbbing shaft across Cass' pussy, not at all effective but I just wanted to get a response. I was kinda sick that way. Grinding and teasing were a good way to stir someone up.

"Oh, husband. I want it all, I want it all!" she delicately snapped. "You're driving me CRAAAAAZYYYYYY!"

"How could you expect any less, honey? I'm all yours," I stated to her in short breaths. "You'll get the thickness very soon, baby."

Slowly it was, but our combined fluids helped me grind my dick further into her ever-so-firm ass, just couldn't help myself with her craving for a good fuck as Dean would also say. Three minutes in and I was able to inch in further than before, as far as I can go, hard and fast, ploughing her with heavy forward momentum. Cass' smooth, sweaty body let me tear her up faster, with no intention of slowing down, her grinding left little to the imagination.

Poor Cass was feeling the pain of it all; I saw her biting the pillow pretty hard - she felt the satisfaction behind the burn as much as me. That was just what I wanted, but I knew better than that, to kick it up a notch I need to change the tide of the game. I was wearing her down too fast in this position anyway. Clutched Cass' nubile, birthing hips in the palm of my hands, I lifted her up off her hands and knees closer to me and kept going at it the time during.

My dick tore through Cass anew against the forces of gravity, little differences in effect can make all sex tastier and sensual. She held herself in place by tugging at my short hair from behind, while her left hand was still groping away at her breast. I noticed that her eyes rolled back when she tried to look up to me, salivating her lips. If Cass wasn't tugging the ever-loving fuck out of me, she was panting like a dog.

The tenth minute during I started seeing tears of what I hope is joy, I was naive to think I was hurting her, from her sensual breaths the was getting the full pleasure, we were too into the sex to think otherwise. For her sake, I kept it slow and profound.

"Ah, ahh! Keep going, keep going!" she howled, while she reached orgasm. I wasn't far behind. "Ahhh… AH! Mmmmm..."

Without dropping a beat, I set Cass down onto her hands and knees and held myself in place with my hands on her ass, for a few more minutes I kept ploughing her harder and faster. Just as I was in the zone making heads roll, I finally came all inside her, less payload than last time but each shot was more than the last. The sheer force of the cum pushed some of the fluids to ooze out of both of her holes. Started dripping on the bed, that was a pain. One load on her back and I was spent. Literally, I basically died, went to heaven and landed back on the love bed.

Cass collapsed on the bed breathless, panting like a dog in heat, poor thing.

"Was round two good for you as it was for me, baby?"

"Amazing. Just… amazing!" Cass breathlessly said. Her eyelids were heavy.

"You deserve the best, my love," I stated, with a peck on her cheek.

I gingerly laid down aside Cass, to establish our fuck fest for future references, before a hearty kiss. Thinking about it, we were both tired, so I rolled her over to me under the warm blanket, when she hugged me I knew the new day tomorrow would be an interesting one… one we'll be feeling for a long time. Ha! Well earned sleep. Could sleep for weeks. Could sleep with Cass forever.

The morning after was hot… humid… musky. David woke first with the sun shining through the window, face Down, he was very disoriented and drooly, a long yawn put him back in the moment of being naked in bed with Cass. A constant ringing was flooding David's head, followed by a strong pulsing headache, to feel it around the brain where the happy thoughts are made was entirely new to him. However, it was the faint dripping of water from the bathroom's faucet that got him out of bed. The dripping was restless.

David was nauseous. "Lord. I'll never drink again…" He steadily got out of bed, stumbling over empty bottles, furniture and other items. He crept into the bathroom without a sound and soaked his face with cold water, still wondering what the hell he did the night before. He was in disbelief when he looked down upon himself, what a surprise he thought, he's naked… again. This time Jimmy Johnson was looking up to him, full length and ready to go again. Already? "What are you looking at?" he joked.

The blinding sun shined bright through the window blinding David. "Dude, the sun sucks," he stated. It was after that he left the bathroom and noticed Cass was in his bed, sleeping like an angel, well rested and very comfortable, tormenting him in a way. Why does he wake up with a massive rod on, headache and all sorts of sickly ailments and _she_ sleeps like an angel? Whatever makes her happy makes him happy. It's how David lives by, so fuck it.

From the misfortune of waking up with a damn migraine, David's lower body was fatigued, no doubt from the rough sex the night before. Unlike last time back at the bar, his memory felt hazy and mixed up, couldn't remember much. Sitting up and getting his eyesight in order wasn't any more useful than getting his head in working order.

"Oh, God. We got to stop doing this," he said tirelessly, with a yawn. "Why can't I remember last night? Head's… spinning."

Cass woke with a peaceful yawn. "David? Morning, David." She checked David's body out. "Getting excited again are we?" She smirked at the sight of David's endowment. Naturally, this brightened her day.

"That would be an understatement." He tried to cover himself with anything he could find, a pillow, towel or even a cloth. None were within an arm's reach, the cheek of it all. Out of confidence, he didn't even bother covering himself, after ten seconds of searching he just stood there and put up with his _stiffness_.

"Sleep well?" Cass asked, changing the subject.

"You kidding? My head's killing me, I feel sick, and to top it off I'm naked."

"And you look like you're ready to go again," she giggled. She smiled and sat up. "Welcome to my world."

"Are you implying that I have a hangover? This what they feel like?! God, how is this possible?"

"Why? It's just a hangover, just because you don't get them doesn't mean…"

"I don't get hangovers because I CAN'T get them," he said sternly, ending softly. "This is a big deal for me."

"Why?"

He sat down on the bed beside Cass. "Compared to regular humans I have a stronger healing factor, it wouldn't let me get drunk from my advanced metabolism; my body filters out alcohol as fast as I can drink it. Ever since I was born, I was never fully normal."

"You look normal to me."

"That's the beauty of it. Just like my dad, before his apotheosis, I'm a superhuman, better in every way possible. Only now I feel it fading away. I feel that some serious permanent damage has been done."

"What kind of damage are we talking about? Is it that serious?"

"I'm just sceptical that nothing is concrete yet. But why am I weakening now of all times?"

"Not gonna find the answer sat in bed all day, shall we get a move on?"

"Let's rest, for now, I'm feeling lazy. Besides, we need to piece together what happened last night."

"Sure."

David got back into bed with Cass and laid down next to her and covered himself with the bed's cover. "There must be a good reason why I feel like shit. Did we do any drugs yesterday? I feel like we did."

"No, we didn't," she said sternly. The only perk a heart condition could ever prove is the money for chems can go towards alcohol. "We're in the same boat here anyway, need to figure it out at some point."

He noticed a gold ring on Cass' fine ring finger. "Where'd you get that ring?"

She examined the gold ring on her finger. "I don't know. It's nice, though." She noticed a gold ring on David's ring finger also. They matched. "You got one too!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh… It's my wedding ring from 2021," he said bitterly. "Why I'm still wearing it? I don't remember putting it on…"

She pointed to the nightstand by the bed. Some jewellery was resting on it. "Isn't that it over there? The one next to my pendant?"

The small nightstand had Cass' rose pendant and David's dog tags resting on top of it. On David's tags had a pre-war gold wedding ring looped over the chain, it was from David's wife from 2021, Samantha Simpson. The tags were from his days in the army before he quit. Now that David mentions it, the gold ring on his and Cass' fingers was relatively new compared to Sam's old one... Which meant one thing…


	5. Here comes the bride

"Well gosh… This isn't good," he said lamely.

"Call me crazy, but I think I remember last night."

"Really?" David sits up. "Let's piece it together then."

"We went to The Tops…"

"To ACES..." David added

"Back to your place…"

"Then back out…"

"Gomorrah, Wrangler then…" She sighed. "King's School of Impersonation."

"They don't serve alcohol to guests. Why did we come here?"

"You proposed to me… We asked the King to marry us, and he did."

"No… No, come on..." he said, without belief. "Shit seriously?" Cass nodded. "I cannot believe this!"

"We were too drunk to know."

"How could anyone have known?" David examined the nightstand and saw a file on it, he then quickly read it. The only paper that was next to their jewellery.

"What is it?"

"Congratulations, we're officially married. Mrs Wesker," he said lazily and quickly to avoid mentioning his last name. David handed Cass the marriage certificate. "Don't know what to call you now. There is no way in living HELL I'm calling you Wesker. It'll have to be Sharon."

"What's wrong with Cass?"

"That's not your last name anymore. I really wish you hadn't taken mine. I liked your nickname."

Cass read the marriage certificate and smiled. In their full printed names, she was happy to take it. "Say hello to Sharon Cassidy Wesker, honey."

"What? Cassidy is still in your name?"

"My maiden name is now my middle name, how about that. Never really had one before, so that's cool."

"That's… great! That way I can still call you Cass and not feel disgusted about mentioning _that_ asshole. The question is: what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean ' _What do you mean?_ '" Don't you know how serious of a predicament this is? This is a life-changing opportunity, and shouldn't be taken lightly… It's not for everyone you know."

"Marriage? Did you enjoy the married life?"

"Every minute of it, I was old fashioned back then. I spent a lot of my time with Sam, in time I just LOVED spending time with her, more so than anyone else. When we started dating, I cherished the times we shared and talked and even more when we lived together, hearing her thoughts and seeing her friends... Cliché it may be, all that foundation gave us so much depth." David sat up more and cleared his throat. "I loved Sam," he continued, "a part of me always will… memories we shared are eternal. Granted, marriage can make most people nervous - even me and my parents sometimes - but when the time is right nothing is wrong."

Cass stared at David with concerned eyes. "You seem to hold on to the past quite a bit…"

"It was death 'till we part. As long as I still remember who I once was, she still lives on in my memories. Listen," he rolled over to face her, "how could I not hold on to the past? Sam she… One day in 2019 during an illegal black market trade, her work and mine ended in a clusterfuck. Her friend was killed, and I nearly was too, and after our mission, when I was allowed home from the hospital we… had the night to ourselves at her place."

"You lived an exciting life, honey. Please go on; I like this."

"Aw thanks, that's so good to hear. But I hope you know why I never let go of Sam, I mean she was my first love after years of negligence during high school, and when we spent the night together we…" he smiled and locked his fingers, "took each other's virginity. Our first and best milestones in life… Together." His smile faded away, slowly. "I've moved on in my time here in the Mojave since then, though. Nearly everything is trying to kill me, and life is too short to stop it. And it's high time for some new memories in this new world."

"I see where you're getting at, David, I really do. Guess the ballsy thing would be for us to see how deep this rabbit hole goes. We're obviously right for each other."

"You actually sure? Gotta say, it's not an easy choice to be dropped on the hat like this, I feel ya. We'd have to consider leaving our bachelor ways for a more traditional relationship. I'm giving you this choice because I don't want to be the one to tie you down or get in your way. If your lifestyle is more important to you than I, then I'll understand. I'm fine either way. I just want your honesty."

Cass sighed and sat up from her pillow and picked it up, groping it with a bit of a thinking look in her darting eyes. "All those days I wasted away back in the outpost, I always dreamt of having a man at my side, to take me away from my miserable life. Now after years of searching I finally got lucky when you found me, at the Outpost. You are the perfect candidate, and I'm not going to pass up the chance."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he said provocatively.

Cass was caught in deep thought while she stared at her wedding ring. She discarded the pillow and smiled. All those years of drinking and fucking were fun, no question, but it all had no honesty or decency. Gotten stale very soon. Now there was this hulking younger man who can actually keep up with her, one that will keep her safe and treat her well. Was that better than a new fuck a week? If anyone even made an effort to last one night of lust that is… "I do!" she said with a smile, as big as her last one. She gave no warning and leapt at David, locking him in a powerful hug. Rubbed her naked body over his. She was blushing.

"I-I don't know what to say…" he breathed. "That's… great! Only I figured you'd take more time to consider your choice. Take all the time you need… sort of speak."

"What can I say? I'd be lying if I said I have a great life here. One night stands are okay for some but others like me the lifestyle itself is massively overrated, apart from the drunken brawls. I want to be someone… not another N.C.R. drunk I'm… known for." She retracted from David and stared into his golden eyes; she didn't notice they were fading their shine, but they were still beautiful nonetheless. "Plus the sex with you is awesome! Best sex ever! I must add."

David was very excited; he breathed slowly from the sudden rush of joy. "You have me on cloud nine right here, Cass. Never been this happy in a long time. Head's above the clouds… Hands are sweating..."

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you I feel we're burning daylight. Can we get this show on the road?"

"Anything for you." David kissed Cass on the lips and went on and on, saturating each other's lips with their love. Suckling and smacking sounds were natural.

"That's what I'm talkin' about."

David got out of bed and put his boxers on before looking around the room; he seemed to be looking for something. "Things tend to go missing on nights out. Phones, wallets, keys - all that shit. I hope it's all here."

"I'm sure the Kings kept their word on bringing our stuff here safe. I fucked a King up here once, I should know." Cass crawled to the nightstand and took both of their necklaces. "After how much you spent at the reception they'd best keep their word."

David rummaged through his footlocker under the love bed. His armour, apparel gear and weapons were all inside. Miraculously they all fit. He couldn't find his caps despite the footlocker holding all his sack's contents. "How much did I spend last night? Can't find my caps."

"You went broke during the ceremony. You were really going all out on occasion. When you started running out one of the Kings let you off the last few caps after he… I didn't catch much, but you and the guy were going at it… making out like… tongue wise..."

"Oh yeah, I remember. I came up short, and that guy let me off because - oh God I kissed him - I made out with a dude. Eugh!"

"You did more than kiss him, honey," Cass chuckled. "I'm glad no one got caught with their pants down..."

"Dammit! A first proper night out in a long time and I get wasted, married, and I kissed a guy. To top it all off, I spent all my caps."

"Made out with a guy," Cass corrected.

"It gets worse. The story of my life. I deserve a fuckin' medal…. You know what? A fucking trophy!"

"Do they do trophies for making out with guys back in your time? I would have like… twenty or thirty by now compared to your one."

"That's not how I roll. Argh, I'm not gay. Dammit… Well, we better get dressed." David got dressed and equipped like he always does. Armour, weapons and then munitions. Belt, boots and anything in between. "My only regret is that I wish I could remember the ceremony as good as you can. Really took advantage of my advanced memory."

"Was it worth it? For me? I'm no prize here, David. I'm loud and violent and pushy… I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"As clear as daylight my love. Besides… I like a challenge. Some people are worth it."

"You'll get better handling hangovers after the first few blackouts, trust me." Cass crawled to get her backpack, resting in the corner or the room. "At least my stuff is still here."

"Just my luck to live long enough to get married and get wasted the entire time of it, one of the best moments of my life and I'M the one pissed. Just another way life gets its kicks. Well, apart from me having no money I think everything's all in working order. Wouldn't you say?"

"Damn straight." Cass picked up her backpack in the corner and slumped in onto a chair outside the bathroom. There was a knock at the door; it was sounded soft on the solid oak door. "Hey, can you get that? I gotta freshen up," she smirked.

"Sure. Sure."

"Thanks."

At the door was a balding man in a tuxedo. He stared at David square in the eyes, had a British accent and stood firm. "Good morning sir," he said. "I hope you and your lovely wife are very well and happy this beautiful morning."

"We're getting along famously, thanks for asking."

"No, no, it's our pleasure. I wish you two a long happy life together, oh and try not to get hurt out there, it's bad for business." The man bows and held out a hand, expecting a tip.

"Oh, I see where this is going?"

"Is there a problem sir?"

"I kinda spent all my money at the ceremony." David scratched his head. "Sorry about that."

"This is unfortunate," the man bitterly said.

David took out his last few pre-war dollars. "This is all I have."

The man politely rejected David's dollars. "I'm sorry, we only accept N.C.R. money."

"Bullshit! Since when?" David blurted.

"Since now. We have a nice establishment with the N.C.R., caps are for trading and gambling here and there." The man waved his hand side to side.

"That's a shame."

"A tip would place you in our good graces."

A naked Cass crept over David's shoulder and handed the man some N.C.R. money; looked like it consisted of a few single bills. "Here you go!"

The man took a moment to inhale the N.C.R. money Cass handed him and pocketed it quickly. "Thank you, my fair lady." He tipped his hat and left the door.

"Don't spend it all at once!" Cass closed the door and turned to David. "Was that so hard, luv?"

"If I knew I was going to die and get sent to the future I would've drawn out more walking around money from the bank. The sentimental value in these dollars are fucking shite." David put away his money. "Shame. That's good legal tender gone to waste."

Cass stood naked with just a towel covering her thin nubile body, with her hair in a bun under her straw hat, all she needed was her clothes. Before David went to question Cass about her nudity a beige cardigan landed over his head. The surprise of her cardigan landing on David was so unexpected, as more of her clothes landed on David from the ceiling fan shortly after, Cass was laughing hysterically. David looked like a clothes horse. One by one each piece of Cass' clothing dropped from the fan onto David's straight face.

"I… Uh, I found your clothes." David pulled Cass' cardigan off over his head. "They were on the ceiling..."

Cass' laughter began to fade. "I don't even want to know how they got up there." She plucked off her clothes from David's person and got dressed. "What didn't we do last night?"

Out of respect, David turned away from Cass to give her some privacy to get dressed. "Thanks for bailing me out back there with that guy. I don't go around handing tips to just anybody. But I'll always be willing to give you one if you just ask," he chortled, shrugging and smiling. "Tips for the hospitality is something different."

Cass peered over David's shoulder and pecked his cheek. "I'm so lucky to be married to a real man like you, honey, and not a complete scum of the Earth. I'm the type of girl that craves your full package." She retracted and went back to getting dressed, only had the white shirt and beige cardigan to go. "Anyway you looked like you were gonna be a while at the door so I helped speed thing up. You did pay for the whole ceremony."

"That'll set me back quite a bit." David folded his arms and waited patiently. "How much did you give him anyway?"

"Hundred N.C.R."

"I only had eighty dollars on me. They're no good here."

"If it makes you feel better you can watch me get dressed. I don't mind. You are my husband."

"Just being polite and… wait… Why am I looking away?" He turned around quickly just to catch Cass in the nude. Shirt bare, breasts and everything. Never too early see such a wondrous sight. "You're my fuckin' wife."

Cass fully dressed and slung her Caravan shotgun over her shoulder. Her shirt was a bit dirty though; the cardigan hid the sticky white stains away. "Shit. Don't we forget like… three bodies?"

"They should be at Lucky 38. Come on." David went to part, but Cass puts his necklace on him from behind his back. "Oh, my necklace! Thanks."

Cass felt around David's dog tags, and just past his old wedding ring, there was a large calibre round resting on a separate chain looped under the tags. The cartridge was longer than the pre-war .50AE, thicker than the .45-70 Gov't, mint condition and personally crafted. The head was jacketed with a transparent alloy, but the projectile wasn't made of lead, it was a capsule filled with a black tacky bile. Cass has never seen a round like this one before. Was it special?

"What kind of bullet is this?"

"Hmm? Oh, that? That was is a bizarre shell that my dad personally crafted. Inside the bullet is a cancerous mutagen compound called the Progenitor virus."

"A virus?! That sounds dangerous."

"Definitely. They were never fully mass-produced, though, only six of them were ever made. This one I keep as a trophy and a symbol of a personal achievement."

Cass looped her arms around David's neck. "Of what?"

"Of the time Dorian and I killed each other for the first time. Ironically after dying, I never felt so alive."

"First time? When did that happen?"

"The year before the incident, in 2020, Dorian kidnapped me and my dad. My granddad and I killed him later that day; then I died myself due to cardiac arrest at the hospital later that week. I was buried after the ordeal, had to dig myself out of my own grave and everything. It was horrible clawing my way outta the dirt."

"You're joking? Right?"

David held up his hand. "I swear to God."

"Oh my God, that's terrible. Wait, wouldn't that mean you died…twice now?"

"Naturally the first time. The second was a huge mistake."

"It's all in the past now, right?" She kissed David's lips. "Let's not keep the world waiting."

"Yeah, I'm just about bored here now myself. I'll just leave a note at the reception desk. I don't want to get too attached to this place. Otherwise, they'll keep asking for tips. It's how places like these operate."

 _"I'm right by ya. Time to blow this joint. I'm running low on_ _N.C.R._ _dollars anyway."_


	6. A new Legate

The expression Redfield saw in their eyes had a sense of hopelessness, they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Legion alone; they were beyond saving by all accounts. The poor souls were barely out of their late twenties and thirties. That was war for you; where the old and bitter use the young and stupid into kitchen sinks, the outcome is always a gamble that's never worth the price. War was hell. Redfield and David knew that.

Down the tiny ledge was a medium personal tent, with a lot of open space around the left and right sides. A hillside surrounded the entire camp; it almost made a bowl shape, but with one way in and no way out.

On the flat land below, were the remains of a smaller gate. Down there, there was what seemed to be a literal bloodbath, giblets, chunks and clumps flooded the field outside the gate; they were all that's left of at least eight Legionaries. With surgical sharpness, accuracy and crude brutality the sight was too diabolic to handle. William or Lyannah's doing, or else the N.C.R. AND the Legion has a serious butcher to watch out for.

Redfield was insulted by the fact the camp was quiet; there was no activity left, even Boone couldn't spot anything. It was too suspicious to let any guard down. David kept tabs on the front gate for reinforcements while everyone else dispersed to look for William and to kill anything that isn't.

After ten or so minutes into searching for any signs of life, it was Cass who found William, following a trail of fresh blood off the camp's mainland in a ditch off-road, well-hidden safely. William was in a state. He was bleeding from his mouth and the open wounds across his chest, body was battered, and the pained expression he had on his face was descending slowly into death's very own.

Cass had to force him upright without spilling too much blood. William groaned and held the lacerations on his chest from rupturing. Blood leaked through the gaps in his armour and formed a sizeable pool. He also couldn't move.

"Six? What happened?! Where is everybody?" she asked, with Redfield coming over to them both.

"We found the camp… empty… Inside… the Legate was waiting for us..." William muttered, with his eyes closed, mimicking death. "Can't feel… my chest… my legs…"

"Six, where is Lyannah!?" Redfield said, with a focusing glare to Will, shaking sense into him. He needs to stay awake.

Just barely opening one of his eyes to see Cass holding him upright. That was the second time she actually touched him. William was fading in and out of consciousness, still spoke best he could through his clenched teeth. "The Legate… The Legate took her away," William muttered, with deflating breath before fading to black, eyes closed and all.

Down the tiny ledge was a medium personal tent, with a lot of open space around the left and right sides. The entire camp was surrounded by the hillside; it almost made a bowl shape, but with one way in and no way out.

"William..." Redfield exclaimed, seeing Cass wonder on his prospect and letting him down on his back limply.

"He's unconscious," she said. "Thank God."

Redfield stood up and walked in the other direction, without batting an eye or care to anything but the ground. "I need to find Lyannah before things get out of control..." he muttered, to himself, with Cass standing behind him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is she so God-damn important?" Cass questioned, with folded arms. "She seems to be a hot topic…"

"I have my reasons to keep her safe..." He shrugged, with a deep sigh, trying to honest best he could but rested his eyes away. "Let's say her life is relevant to my work… If the theories about her are true."

Cass was feeling sick to her gut from being left out from something, or it was the fact that she's been running dry for the last few days. For some odd reason, she lost the will to drink. But her mixed feelings about something that she just couldn't shake out of her head was getting on her nerves. "No disrespect General, something is going on here, and I don't like it. Is that right dad?" she said, delicately placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You know..."

Before Redfield could even respond to Cass' accusations, David and Boone rushed on over to him and Cass armed and ready for action. "Sir. We have Legion movement from around the camp. We need to mobilise!" Boone stated, with a blank glare. "Any sign of the Legate?"

Redfield let off a deep sigh and stood unprepared with his hands folded, holding back some frustration from the current oddities he went on to flail his arms about. "We had solid leads that he would be here. This is an outrage!" he declared. "Murdering my men and fucking off is below him."

"Would it be possible that the Legion posted false information somehow? Boone asked, panning to David and back to Redfield.

"Would they really go this far just to rub us out?"

"They would. They've been trying to kill me for years now." Redfield chuckled, lightly to himself. "They attacked the war room; there's no coincidence." He regrouped the team with Veronica who was milling around at the time. With a defined stance, he looked around the camp to see nothing happening. "The Legate isn't even here," he growled, using his Pip-Boy and still sounded agitated. "You four search for any survivors!" He threw his arm out as an order. "If you find Lyannah, bring her to me!"

With everyone, excluding Redfield, searching for Lyannah, Redfield radioed Moore at Hoover Dam for a status update. Apparently, everything was just fine, and all the Legion activity at the Dam was thinning out in time. Redfield was furious by the highest order when nothing seemed to add up. The camp was empty, and the bodies of his men were all still warm. The Legate was toying with him.

David strayed from the main gate; there was nothing out of the ordinary there. He picked up the topic of Lyannah quickly and bothered Redfield once more with great concern and wonder. "Why do you care so much about this woman? And where's William at?"

After a frustrated growl, Redfield peeked back at David over his shoulder, barely twisting his body to dignify him back. "He's wounded but stable, Lyannah's MIA," he grumbled, with a scoff, turning around and facing David. "Apart from needing capable people like them Lyannah is important for something I'm trying to orchestrate. What went wrong? Why did they overextend?"

David was almost offended with Redfield's remark and confronted him with his finger against his chest. He was still learning. "Excuse me? That is just plain out of order," he spat at Redfield. "Lyannah and Will just strolled off on their own."

Redfield shook his head. "Deserted because of your take on leadership, failed to keep them in line."

David threw his arms in the air with irritation. "I cannot believe you're giving me this criticism."

Redfield let out another heated sigh, rubbing his head in the hope of ridding his conflicted feelings. "You should have been less of a friend and more of a leader; you're their captain."

David dropped his Avenger at his feet and popped off his helmet. He glared sarcastically at Redfield. "Here we go, wise words from the Chief Wesker. You can't just boss people around like that; these people aren't machines! You have no idea what a leader is anymore, do you?"

Redfield stood closer to David's face provocatively. "That's bullshit, and you know it."

While Boone, Cass and Veronica came on over, David picked up his Avenger and stretched his legs, eager to leave the argument. "If you care so much about Lyannah you should just go fuck her and get it over with. I'm going to find the Legate." David puts his helmet back on and starts to move.

David was almost about to leave but Redfield stopped him in his tracks, his attitude and tone of voice went sour. "I don't like your tone of voice."

David shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. "For someone devoted to humanity, you surely don't show as much as you used to. Oh, how the mighty sure has fallen-"

At that moment tension skyrocketed, for a split second, it felt as if Redfield was going to strangle David. He settled by just pushing him to the ground on his back, alarming the team from his offended nature. No one saw this side of him before. "You have NO IDEA what I have sacrificed for this world! Nothing is as simple as you pretend it to be!"

"I'm not pretending. You becoming a Demigod gave us nothing but trouble!" David quickly replied, standing back on his feet. "The longer I live, the more I realise that your actions were the problems in the first place! Where were you when I was eight? What when you left mom that time. Or giving me cardiac arrest?!" Redfield held his tongue. "A normal dad is obviously too much to ask for! No. You're always hiding away, _working_."

Redfield grew less concerned and more furious, stepping closer to David's face. Veronica came in between them and tried to keep them from going at each other's throats. There was so much heat between the two.

"I had six mouths to feed and there was no way in hell law enforcement would pay all the bills."

"Come on guys; we got a battle to win," she pleaded, quickly panning to Redfield with a focusing glare. "You're a Demigod?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I was a Demigod. Stop the bloody presses." Redfield folded his arms in displeasure. "You've been saving this conversation for a long time haven't you?"

David had no real way to answer Redfield; he knew he was right, though. From the fact he was dead for most of his childhood, Redfield was always thinking without a full deck that mostly alienated him and his other siblings. Sometimes too good for his wellbeing.

From high up on the hill behind the Legate's tent, was Lanius standing on the ledge, looking down on Redfield's and David's group provoking his superior stance. From the height he stood, Lanius had to throw his voice afar, to be heard across the entire camp, sarcastic it may be. "General Redfield! I've been expecting you!" Lanius chuckled, folding his arms behind his back, pacing on the ledge. "You certainly came a long way to get your party killed didn't you?!"

"Legate Lanius! The man of the hour! I knew you weren't the one to disappoint!" Redfield barked disdainfully, straying away from the group, stepping up to Lanius. "You know how to make an entrance!"

Lanius laughed morbidly in response to Redfield's comments. Still, in his scarily charismatic tone, he went on and on. "I learned from the best! But we're not here to chat, are we!? We're here to fight for power and supremacy!" he boasted, extending his arm. "You five will die like the subordinates you are, like the very ones you sent here!"

"Where's Lyannah, Lanius?!" Redfield cried.

"She's with me! That woman will be my ascension into history as its liberator!" Lanius claimed, clutching his fist. "Now... make peace with your Gods and die!"

Immediately after Lanius finished his tiresome boasting and condescending attitude, the camp's gate closed shut, breaking the awkward silence. Legionnaires and Centurions began to surround Redfield's group at recorded speed. From the hills, the gate and the ranges around the entire camp. The five was boxed into a trap. There was no way out. With automatic weapons and rifles, the Legionaries all around the five were here to kill and nothing more.

With modest fear and an uncomfortable attitude, David slowly inched his way to the Avenger It was waiting for him on the ground. "Dad… Just so you know, if we all die out here, I'll never forgive you."

Redfield noted David's remark. "If that's the case I'll buy the first round in hell, Son."

Cass choked. "I'll drink to that."

In an instant, everyone excluding Lanius readied their weapons and opened fire. Streams of lead lit up the entire camp, with the Legion dropping like flies, but the ones on the hillsides having the upper hand. They weren't torn apart so easily. The sight of the blood, cries and gunfire almost brought a tear to Lanius' eye, reminding him of his youth. Such a nostalgic moment that he had to stand proudly and take a minute to relax and absorb the moment.

A bloody, enraged Lyannah found Lanius, still stood at the ledge like an idiot. An idiot that would be caught watching something amusing until his uncomfortable defeat. All the odds weren't in her favour, but she was ready for a rematch and cared for nothing else. "LANIUS!" she cried.

He didn't even care, he showed no signs of facing her, and he was too high and mighty. "How did a weakling like you break free? Doesn't matter," he politely said, finally turning around to face her. "You're hardly a threat to me, woman. I'll save you some trouble if you just surrender. Otherwise a short fight will be in order."

She snorted to his snide overconfidence and narrowed her eyes, planning her first move. "No! That would be boring. I beat you once, and I can do it again."

"Only because you were on psycho, you sneaky little bitch," he sharply corrected, cracking his knuckles, stepping closer to her. "Unlike you, I don't need drugs to win a fight. Tell you what. I'll go easy on you again, just to teach you a lesson. Later when we get to work is another story…"

 _I need to get my sword back if I'm gonna kill this fucker, she thought._

Lanius was the one to throw punches at Lyannah first, powerful hooks, one after another. Lyannah kept out of his way and reached him with her strong kicks and flexibility in doing so. Even if her kicks were not potent enough to even interrupt his volley of powerful hooks, they were consistent and well-timed outside her own attacks.

Now and then Lyannah would deliver a kick, strong enough to stagger Lanius, mostly being straight kicks and not the sweeping ones of her preference. In an open opportunity, she was able to catch one of Lanius' meaty fists to allow her to roll over him swiftly to then strike him in the stomach with a quick twist of her waist.

"You fight well, child, apparently," he muttered, throws a right jab at Lyannah's face, scraping her chin.

Lyannah steps away from Lanius at every chance she had while she threw jabs at him like there was no tomorrow, winding him and nearly interrupting his attacks. A reverse roundhouse kick to his face tumbled his aim away after a little volley of jabs while he was reeling.

Lanius recuperated faster than she had anticipated, he threw a left straight jab long before he had her locked in her sight. This strike of his landed upon her chest and sent her to the dirt.

She spat blood and stood up, snarling in a fury. "He's sturdier than before. No matter, I just need to knock him down." She spits again and feels around her bleeding gut wound. It was still fresh from their last encounter when she went all out because of psycho William had given her prior.

"Oh my, you seem to be hurt again," he said statistically, walking to Lyannah. "I can make it all go away."

"He's tougher than last time... Or I'm weaker..." Lanius came at Lyannah with a menacing glare, she had no time to waste, and one powerful strike could end her quickly. With stalwart determination, she drew in a sharp breath and shouted, "WULD!"

In speed ticking faster than instantaneous, Lyannah seemingly teleported behind Lanius, leaving him ever so confused. She was there in front of him, on her knees. Then nothing. Then she came. She was able to charge at him and leap at his face, kneeing his chin. With the strength of ten men, she was able to push him right off his feet and into the dirt.

A modest flourish and landing, Lyannah took a breather, giving Lanius time to regain his stance. "Nearly there," she breathed, wiping away the dry blood from her mouth - in which was distracting her - drawing in more breath. "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted.

A shockwave of unrelenting force thundered through the air and the wind. Despite the immense display, it barely tickled Lanius, pissing him off more than actually helping, not moving him an inch. Why should he? Lanius was more than a man. From his heavy metal armour and his towering height of nearly seven feet to Lyannah's five and a half, he stood over anyone smaller than him. Or at least looked like he did. Metaphorically and figuratively.

Still, on the outside, Lanius was just a tall, well-built warrior of a man, no different than the hundreds she killed back in Skyrim. What's his secret? Why won't he yield? Slain Alduin. Slain Miraak. Slain Harkon Even her admitted equal Deena. Those monsters fell before her. Lanius... no. He must fall like the others. Her reputation and life were at stake.

"This is inconceivable! How are you still standing?!" she muttered with an irritated scowl, wiping the blood from her mouth and face - which still irritated her. "I killed aplenty of men… How is this possible?!"

"There is more to me as there is to you, child. Degenerates like you have no idea what I'm capable of nor the comprehension of it and my own power." He chuckled and pivoted in a circle with her, dusting himself off in a mocking way. "But I know who you are now. A DRAGONBORN! I must say I'm impressed, that is uncommon."

"Y… You know of me?" she questioned, but fell quickly to anger and continued to circle him. "Impossible!"

Lanius folded his arms behind his back and let out a short laugh. "Please, child. You're on planet Third Earth, the word 'Impossible' means nothing here."

Lyannah growled, glaring at Lanius, waiting for a move. "I told NO ONE I'm Dragonborn, how does an animal like you know that?!"

"Please… It's my job to know these things. What? Don't you think I have spies scoping out the land? The Legion is everywhere. There was a fictional book I once read back in my time, about folklore and legends from other worlds. The Book of the Dragonborn was one of them. It was a book I never actually enjoyed. To see one in the flesh, that must mean Nirn is real." He contemplated, rubbing his chin. "An inferior race of beings, all ripe for my rule... Interesting…"

In a sudden outburst of rage, Lyannah threw her ebony dagger at Lanius. He was able to effortlessly block the impact by letting it strike through his arm, without a single word or flinch. No blood, just a quick pierce. "You come anywhere near Nirn I swear to Talos I'll-"

"You'll what? Drown me in my blood? Eat my heart?" he mocked, scoffing at the idea. "Nirn is light-years away from this Earth, child. I'd love to hear how you got here and apply it for myself but our world hasn't perfected the idea of light-speed yet. So perish the thought it just isn't here at the moment."

Lyannah rolled her eyes in boredom. "You love hearing yourself speak, don't you?"

"Who can blame me? I'm just so perfect," he chuckled. "Could strike me as excited. The very idea of a protohuman supreme breeding with a real Dragonborn is just inconceivable! If the legends are true, our children will be far superior to anything this universe has ever seen before! Everything is just getting all the better for me. No race nor planet will stand in my way! The whole solar system will be ripe for my colonisation!"

"Y… You demented FUCK! I am NOT your sex object!" she screamed.

"I'm not asking for your permission."

In another swift flourish, Lyannah extended her arm out to Lanius and somehow used some sort of psychokinesis to unsheathe her ebony sword from Lanius' belt, and brought it to her grasp along with her ebony dagger.

Taking a stance, Lyannah stood ready to Lanius, who was unsheathing his bumper sword. Taking a stance, Lyannah stood willing to Lanius. It only took a second for Lanius to charge at Lyannah, clashing blades and to test each other's strength, face-to-face.

Lanius rushed at Lyannah and used his weight to throw her off balance, but not enough to land a successful strike on her. She was still able to backflip away, causing more blood to spew from her gut, which distracted her again. Lanius thrust his sword, catching her right shoulder, drawing more blood to trickle the hot land under their feet.

Yelping out the quick pain, Lyannah struck away Lanius' sword to the ground and gouged her dagger at his face. He shielded his face at the time, having her ebony blade bore into his forearm, without a flinch.

Lyannah kicked Lanius away and swung her sword, spinning it at his chest, striking his sword then again at his right shin. He blocked that counter-strike and threw his weight at her, disarming her. It wasn't over, he kicked her chest in, with enough force to launch her back at the ground, with fewer intact ribs than before.

Bloodied and battered, Lyannah held her collapsed chest and tried to get back on her feet, her will and confidence couldn't match her strength and soon fell face down due to the slipping on her blood. She cursed loudly. "Can't believe I'm losing... I never lose!" she sputtered with anger, struggling to keep her balance on her feet but falling short on her knee, holding her bleeding gut. The bandages were opening, and the wound was burning. "I'm DRAGONBORN… You're nothing!" She cringed and bled some more like a stuck pig.

"Whatever you say, Dragonborn." He chuckled, coming to her at walking speed. "You kneel naturally... Now you die!"

Lanius raised his bumper sword above his head to heave at Lyannah's. She gazed at the sight of Lanius preparing to heck her head in two and froze in the realisation of the fact that she is going to be killed by the very types of men she kills on a daily basis. She didn't approve of being killed on her knees and focused eternally on her next choice of actions. Like the execution back at Helgen, time went real slow before her eyes. This time there was no dragon to save her. Not the one she killed that is. Then the executioner swung.


	7. Tales of the cousins

The gang arrived at the remains of Cass' hopes, dreams and career, the wreckage that was once Cassidy Caravans. Dead pack Brahmins, carriages and scattered cargo littered the area. The dust and the wind kicked up the smell of death and decay. A brief scout around the road indicated the time of the event; it's been weeks since the attack, everything was dead. There were no bodies or survivors.

"There's nothing left. This was a cold-blooded murder and theft, plain and pure," Cass said with the coldest regret. "So close to Vegas too, don't that beat all?" She soon perked up. "Whatever we find is yours – least I can do dragging you here."

"You didn't need to drag me here, Cass. Your problems are my problems, and I'm here for you."

"Thanks for saying that, David." She sighed. "Can we just stay here for a minute? I owe it to my men, who gave their lives doing their job."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks."

David, Boone, Cass and Veronica took off their headgear out of respect, Cass knelt down to place a bottle of whiskey just by the wreck. They all shared a minute silence for Cass' loss. The caravan left with four armed men doing their honest jobs and are now K.I.A., ravaged by time and heat, along with her family's business and reputation.

"There's nothing left for you here," David warmly said, resting his hand on Cass' shoulder.

Cass sighed and stood up ready into David's arms. "Thank you, David, for being here with me," she said, with a tear dripping down her cheek. With locked eyes, David and Cass held each other and kissed.

"Starting to feel like the fifth wheel over here," Veronica naively said.

"You're right. Would you two like some privacy over there?" Arcade called.

Cass ceased her kissing. "I'm not actually in the mood right now." She let go of David. "Thanks, all of you being here. It means a lot to my men and me. If there was anything, I could do to make it up to you guys just ask."

David put his helmet back on his head and shrugged. "Any honest man doing their job deserves my respect."

"That's something you don't hear from everyone in these parts..."

"Man, I'm starving." Veronica rubbed her hands and licked her lips. "Can we get some grub?"

"Grub 'n' Gulp isn't far. Come on," Boone said, shuffling away.

David followed after Veronica who was following Boone and Arcade. "You coming, honey?" David called lightly, not spoiling the moment Cass was having.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." David lowered his head into a small bow to Cass' answer and left silently with the others.

Cass stayed a moment longer by her wreckage. At the destroyed carriage, she let down her hair and set down her straw hat by the bottle of whiskey; she placed minutes ago. "I'll find out the truth, some day… When I do, I'll show them how a Cassidy settles accounts," Cass, proudly stated to herself.

A sick feeling rising from her stomach, out of nowhere, irritated her. Cass suddenly vomited all over the sand around her feet; the natural feeling soon went away. "What the hell, I'm still sober! Where did that come from?" She brushed her mouth and followed after the gang towards the Grub 'n' Gulp to the east, forgetting about the sudden nausea.

Cass pointed out to a small rest stop less than a mile south - Grub 'n' Gulp rest stop. The rest stop is a pen with three Brahmin and an N.C.R. shack. There is a campfire with a bedding area. As a group, everyone walked over there passing under an overhead bridge.

Walking the hot Mojave Desert did a number on David and Cass. David's armour wasn't air-cooled enough for long travels and Cass couldn't wear her cardigan anymore, she tied her cardigan around her neck. Arcade, Boone and Veronica, had plenty of breezes to keep them from baking in the humid air like a potato.

After everyone got comfortable around the campfire, laid down on the makeshift bedding, an ever-so-curious Veronica started to dig up her roots shortly before David started spreading out the supplies he's been hoarding in his burlap sack. Properly distributed bottled water for everyone to drink, he wasn't exactly rolling in caps, but he wanted to care for his friends in any way he could. Bottled water was all he could spare with some contents of his lunchboxes.

"David. What was our family like before the War?"

David brushed his hair. "As normal as it is now. The family fell apart after the death of my grandmother in 1980. After that my granddad apparently never coped, he went mad and just lost all reason to care for the rest of the family. Their sons Scott, Zachary and Alexander all had a hard time growing up without their parents. It was until they raised families themselves and filled the void. Those sons were our three ancestors; I can see a lot of them in your personality."

"What was Blayne like?" Veronica asked.

"He was naturally curious and assertive. Didn't think his family would integrate with the Brotherhood so I cannot really say much for him."

"What was he like when he was… around? Can you tell me that much?"

"He was a good spy in his teens until he quit. Years later if he weren't skipping lessons to smoke weed, we'd be playing basketball, or he'd be finding ways to get someone to do most of his school work for him. He wasn't a smart guy; we knew that he was honestly a good person at heart, even if he didn't take life seriously." David accidentally knocked over his bottled water, wasting its precious H20, he cursed. "Takes after his dad a lot when he was his age, childish yet humble and kind. To be honest, I preferred his sister over than him. My fault for not hanging out much with him."

"Woulda figured where my parents got their sense of humour. The Brotherhood is strict, though my parents weren't with me around." Veronica's sighed, and it was a long one. "Wish they were still here."

"Don't be like that kiddo, I'm here for you, and I'll protect you."

Veronica crawled to David and presented her little finger. "Pinky promise?"

David rolled his eyes and looped her little finger with his. "Promise."

Veronica laid down on her back, satisfied. "I feel great."

"Good."

Boone grumbled. "This is getting mushy."

"Serving the people is why I joined STARS. in the first place, got to go the extra mile on all accounts." David mumbled to himself, "Why is my family so fucked up?"

Cass shuffled closer to David. "Talkin' shit again, David?"

"Nope." David laid down on his back and kicked away his bottled water in a gentle huff.

"You won't catch me going the extra mile, I clock in and clock out, just like everybody else. It what I was trained to do."

"That's a shame," Arcade statistically uttered. "Hey, David. Any backstory to my distant someone or other? Joshua, right?"

"Ah, I loved, Joshua. At his age in school, he was the smartest guy in all of Beverly, maybe even all of pre-war L.A., all thanks to his dad, Scott. His father learned much from the world's best intellectuals. One of the smartest men in America."

"Could say we all learn a lot from our fathers. If he was one of the brightest individuals in America, why have I never heard of him?"

"Probably heard from all the wrong places." _Wrong places? Like Umbrella..._

Arcade took out his dossier and flipped through it quickly. "This information is very detailed."

"I did a job for House, and the dossiers and the presidential suite were my rewards." He sat up. "You shouldn't have to worry about him, he got what he wanted and so did I. We're square."

"You're not working for him anymore then?"

"I said I'd consider working for him." He laughed. "He totally bought it."

"That's good, Mr House is never any help around here, not like the N.C.R."

"They're not setting the bar very high," Arcade snidely remarked. Boone seemed to look like he wanted to throw a punch at him but didn't take much offence to it. Constructive criticism is fine.

"Better them than God knows who else," Cass added, stretching her legs and resting on her back. She yawned and stared at the ominous clouds in the hazy sky. "There's decency in them."

"She's right you know."

"Back to Joshua. He'd always study in the library, even while he was attending college and university. He went into the criminal investigation and found a job as a prime detective. If it weren't for his efforts, our entire family tree would've been cut down."

Cass sat up in surprise. "Why?"

"When the vaults were constructed, Josh took the last remnants of our family into one of them before the War. Vault 112." He said, bitterly, "The bitch who caused the Great War was the same bitch that wiped out most of our family - excluding Josh, he was smarter than that."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"We're more or less family now, so this does concern you, so I'll start with what I do know. The Wesker family once worked closely to Umbrella back in the glory days, once upon a time between the 1950s and 1990s. With new directors and new motives shifting, things became complex. Neo-Umbrella and Exo-Umbrella - their successors - both raged war on STARS when they started fighting against their selfish tyranny." David's tone felt dark, sad and lifeless, "Two decades after the Nexus Incident, Exo-Umbrella's new director, Drusilla Ashford, murdered most of our family. My parents, Blayne's and Josh's, even our siblings and lovers were all lost during the conflict. I should know, I checked up the family's history on House's network. Exo-Umbrella marked the family for death."

"One woman wiped out our… family?" Arcade exclaimed. He was as surprised as ever, literally, jaw dropped.

David picked up a handful of sand, sat up and let the jagged sand flow through the gaps between his fingers. The sand was warm. "The only one who survived was Josh Wesker. I'm just glad I wasn't there to see it happen. I just pray that their deaths were swift."

Veronica felt tears running down her face, but she dared not to cry. "That's… horrible."

"Ashford was the one who caused the Great War…"

Boone's face hardened with shock. "What? Why?"

"She wanted to eradicate all humanity. STARS was the only thing standing in her way, and she destroyed them by wiping out the family one by one."

Cass shuffled to David from behind, over his shoulder. "Why would some psycho bitch do something like that?!"

"Our families have clashed a few times before, but this time our family was in the way of her greatest feat. Because of the Ashford lineage, she was raised to believe that humanity was a plague. The part I find ironic is that she was my daughter-in-law if I was still alive. Even if I were, I wouldn't stand a chance against her, she killed my parents and I could barely handle Savage. Already died once trying to kill him and even that didn't last long."

"This Ashford makes Savage sound like a pussy, in comparison."

"He kinda was," David agreed, sarcastically. "In all future references, you all have Verkraft Industries to thank for the lovely scenery we have out here; It was all because of them. Their CEO, Richtofen, used Drusilla Ashford as a pawn in his plans of human eradication. Because of Richtofen, he reduced all of humanity to… this..."

"How did you find any of this out?"

"House."

"That explains it. If you're half as old as he is, you'd have some juicy story and legends to flourish. Seems weird he'd tell you stories like the ones you said. No offence."

"He is as old as you'd think. Over two or three hundred years old I'm sure he knows what the word around town is, metaphorically. I had to talk to him because he knew our family and I was new to this world."

"Must really suck living that long, not being able to rest in peace," Veronica said, sitting up. "Am I the only one who wants to sit on his lap and listen to all his stories?" Scattered silence ensues.

"You'd be the first," Boone muttered.

Veronica laughed sarcastically. "Funny…" She blew a raspberry at Boone. He snarled his nose in disgust of her childish nature.

"This friendly chat has done me a lot of good. We're the only few people that know who caused the Great War. Name wise that is."

"Humanity is struggling, no doubt about that, but we will survive, all over again if we have to. It's our nature."

"Well, we still have our health."

"You're right about that. Ashford hasn't won just yet, the Wesker family is here to stay, and I say we're doing just fine. All in the recovery."

Arcade laid down on his makeshift bedding. "Say it like it's true. Anybody got anything to eat? I'm feeling famished."

"I should have two lunch boxes somewhere." David rummaged in his sack and took out two blue lunch boxes; he hurled one to a hungry Arcade. "Here you go. You three are gonna have to share the last one."

"Uhhh, sure." Cass took David's last lunch box. "Veronica, come here."

"Sweet." Veronica crawled to Cass and plunged her fingers right into the lunch box like a starved animal.

"I'm not even hungry, I'll pass," Boone said, laying down and rolling over to nap. "Knock yourselves out."

"More for us then."

David stood up and sat by Boone, while everyone was eating. "You tired?"

"I am now," Boone mumbled. "Can I help you before I fall asleep or something?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Since you're in the N.C.R. What can you tell me about a General Redfield?"

Boone sat up, without his sunglasses on. His signature shades fell off while he forced his body up, never even batted an eye. "Not much. He spends all of his days at Hoover Dam, though he's only as equal as General Oliver. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know about him."

Boone sighed and laid down and put his sunglasses back on. "He and General Oliver works under President Kimbal, Redfield personally watches the N.C.R. forces here and the Capital. Rumours of his service date back to the very first days of the N.C.R. when he founded Shady Sands in 2121. It's certainly hard to look past the controversy around him, not everyone trusts his motives, judging from his age and health. He does care, though, for everyone under the N.C.R. banner."

"Well… he sounds ancient. Is that all?"

"Only some selected people close to him know him more than anyone. You can find everything you need to know on the N.C.R. database. However, it's restricted, only the higher-ups can help you there. Unless you plan on meeting him in person, the only alternative is to enlist in the N.C.R. and work your way to him. Why do you ask about him so much? Kinda getting annoying now."

"My mother was a Redfield. I'd like to know if we're related."

"Christ, your family ties everywhere."

David rolled his eyes. Don't know the half of it," he muttered. "The Wesker family is notorious for debauchery. Where do I go to enlist in the N.C.R. anyway?"

"There's an embassy on the Strip, just talk to the Ambassador."

David groaned. "It's on the other side of the Mojave."

"Your dinner's getting cold over here!" Cass called.

"Rest today. Do it tomorrow."

"It's not exactly safe to sleep out here. The Legion operates around here sometimes."

"Guess I'll stay on watch. Not feeling tired."

"Whatever you say."

The night was instantaneous, the heat around the campfire was null, yet the makeshift beds were still cosy to rest on after a good meal. With the discussion with Boone, David felt like their journey was coming to an end. It was time to accept fate, swallow pride and join the N.C.R. With his family ties straightened out David now set his heart out to meet General Redfield, he couldn't drag everyone with him; they had their own plans. It was something he must do alone.

Around the crackling fire, David sat with Cass in his arms. After their meal, everyone was in high spirits, despite the weather and the food being as cold as a witch's tit on an iceberg, as his dear old father would say. David and Cass took watch for any dangers during the night but was glad to see nothing was really trying to spook them and ruin their slow evening.

Gave him time to think about what questions he would ask this Redfield. Does he know his mother, Claire? No. That would be too hard; she died centuries ago. She was the only connection… But why was his name Redfield? Was he related to Chris and Jill? That name is just too old to be around and demands a little light.

"Listen up everyone, I think this might be the end of our journey," David finally said.

"I suspected as much," Arcade assumed.

"Does it have to end?"

"The little trip we got going on is over, not forgotten. Tomorrow I'm going to enlist in the N.C.R., might be gone a while, so I cannot drag you along. I'm only thinking of you guys."

"What do we do now?" Veronica asked.

"It was nice getting out of Freeside, while it lasted," Arcade admitted. "Shame it didn't last as long as I hoped."

David stared sharply between his friends. "Surely you have your own things to do?"

"I'm not going back to the outpost, you can forget about it. Where you go, I go." Cass rubbed her cheek on David's shoulder like a cat.

"I still have the Followers. I'll just head back home."

"Can I come with you, Arcade?"

Arcade groaned and took off his glasses in a huff. "Veronica, don't you have a home to go to?"

"I've been grounded."

"Of course you are. What else was I expecting?"

"Please, Arcade? I can be very resourceful, and I want to learn how people go day by day."

"You can come with me to the Followers then; I keep you busy."

"That's settled for you two. We might as well all walk there. Boone, you're awfully quiet over there. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'll be coming with you to the embassy."

"You don't mind?"

"About time I made a reappearance of the scene, join back up with the N.C.R."

"We'll all walk there then and go our separate ways."

"Guess this is goodbye," Veronica muttered."

"No goodbyes. We'll always be friends, won't we luv?" David shied away innocently. "Let's go," Cass said, standing up, "I want to get to Vegas before nightfall."


	8. Welcome to the NCR

Later that day, at the dusk of dawn, the gang stayed the night at the Mormon Fort in a tent for a small family. Waking up first, David quickly let Veronica know that he, Cass and Boone were leaving soon. She was dismayed to have it happen so soon but glad to have them around at the time she did.

David woke Boone and Cass and quickly left the fort. Boone led David and Cass to the Strip; the N.C.R. embassy was at the far back of the Strip, Boone knew where to go. Where the embassy lied, it was in the last section of the Strip, opposite that on the right side was a vault, only refurbished into a good looking hotel and gift shop, next to that was an art gallery, Michael Angelo's – yeah, I know. The Italian. Mr Mona Lisa.

The gold plaque outside the embassy said "Embassy of the New California Republic. New Vegas Ambassador Dennis Crocker representing the citizens of the Republic. At the request of Aaron Kimbal, President of the Republic." The plaque was a mouthful, to say the least. David went on inside, taking the lead.

The building was a business interior with an office smell. A cute, approachable secretary was available behind the reception desk. David asked Boone and Cass to wait in the waiting area for him while he went in to see the ambassador. In the small office, behind the single desk was a dark toned man in his mid forties, sat comfortably in clean business wear. Right now he was typing away on his terminal. He made eye contact with David instantly, he's been expecting him and stopped his work to address the young man.

"It's good to have a friend of the N.C.R. here. I've been expecting you for some time."

David sat at Crocker's desk, opposite him. "I only just received your message, Ambassador. The name's David Wesker."

"Ah, Mr Wesker, I had almost forgotten. I have important matters to discuss with you; I have a strong feeling about you being the perfect man for the job."

"Let's talk about it."

"Things are getting tense around here between the N.C.R., the Legion and Mr House. To be honest. Something big is going to happen soon, and we're in a tight spot. We need some outside help."

"Someone to operate outside the N.C.R.?"

"Correct. I had already given this opportunity to a courier recently, but we still need more help."

David scoffed from the constant reminder of that courier. His voice heated, "Courier?! For fuck's sake, this guy is everywhere! Why is he so damn special?"

"He attracted the attention of House, Legion and the N.C.R. for a while now. He solved the problems we were having with the Kings and shaped up the drug problems plaguing Freeside. I think he goes by Courier Six now…"

"Yeah, the Followers mentioned a courier helped them with their problems. Might have heard him around the Kings also."

"He's a good guy. That was why the N.C.R. hired him."

David leant back in his wooden chair, pressing his feet on Crocker's desk, balancing his lean nicely. "Then what about me? Am I just here for my fashion sense or you got something to offer?"

Crocker snickered. "I asked for you here because the N.C.R. has taken an interest in your abilities also. Your credentials are on par with Six's - maybe better. Which is why to no objection you are to be hired as of now."

"That's great! I don't know what to say."

"The N.C.R. are going through a rough patch here; we need just one more capable agent to operate outside the N.C.R. with our courier friend."

"Where does that leave me?"

"In our most valued position yet, a Secret Service Agent. Your talent would be wasted as a Trooper so to save you years of training we'll just skip all the military details and put you in your element."

"You do know what I'm capable of right?"

"We have positive reviews on you and your actions. There's more to the N.C.R. than the eye can see."

"What are my duties?"

"Partake in covert ops, assassination, negotiation and espionage. Our Troopers, Rangers and diplomats are not trained for these measures. That's where you and Agent Six comes in. Welcome aboard." Crocker stood up and shook David's hand. David returned a firm shake back at him.

"I'll make you proud, sir," David said with a smile.

Crocker sat back down and lit a cigarette. "General Redfield and Colonel Moore will have a stronger use for you outside our military operations at the Dam. While being on board, you will get all the perks and then some exclusive ones."

"I love the sound of that. What's my first job?"

"Colonel Moore requires your assistance as early as possible at Hoover Dam."

"Colonel Moore?"

"The good General has left the Mojave for the time being. You can take the Strip's monorail to the Dam as quickly as possible. The General may be forgiving, but Colonel Moore is a not a woman you want to keep waiting."

"I will at once, sir."

"Here's your badge. Just show it to our soldiers, and you'll have your way." Crocker handed David a golden relief. It was a small, circular and fit in the palm of his hand. Shiny and new also. David replaced his old STARS badge with the new N.C.R. one. Crocker started to smoke his cigarette. It was a good one too. The smoke filled the air in seconds. "Goodbye, Agent Wesker."

David left the ambassador's office and into the main reception. Boone and Cass were still waiting where they were last seen; they had clearly been drinking in the ten minutes he was gone for. David didn't even want to know where they got the alcohol from and on such short notice. Then again the burlap sack on his bag was feeling lighter. They robbed him. Bastards, jacking all his shit.

"Have you two been drinking?" David asked.

"Only a little," Cass slurred.

"Got bored of waiting," Boone slurred, also.

David waved his arms. "I was gone for like… ten minutes."

"What did the suit have to say?"

Boone playfully leant on Cass. His ankles were weak. "Cass, don't be rude. He's a nice man."

Cass hiccuped. "That's the alcohol talking tough guy."

"The 'suit' just hired me to join the N.C.R. You're now looking at the N.C.R.'s new Secret Service Agent."

Boone's jaw dropped. "No kidding?"

"That is so awesome!" Cass exclaimed. She hugged David and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "I'm sleeping with an Agent!" she cheered at the top of her lungs. The secretary and people at the reception desk all gawked, and David blushed. Felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

It was unnerving, the type of negative attention David didn't nearby. "Tell the whole world why don't ya?" David snidely uttered, prying Cass off his waist. "Listen. We need to get to the Dam for my first assignment."

"We can take the monorail outside. President Kimbal will be at the Dam soon anyway; I'd like to see him for myself."

"Lead the way, Boone."

"Shouldn't you know where to go by now?"

"Help a soldier out."

"Okay." Boone left the embassy quickly.

David held Cass' hand. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," she purred.

Boone walked David up the stairs to a small barracks. They guards by the monorail welcomed David as a superior soldier after he flashed them his badge. David soon felt humble and full of it. The three boarded the battered train system and relaxed their feet, a perfect time to cosy up to Cass. It took longer for the damn thing to pick up and go than to travel across to Strip, then all the way to Hoover Dam. The operator stated the travel time would be an hour… Great.

Because of complications in high traffic, it took just over two hours to arrive at the Dam, the sight of the great monument was worth it to some degree. David and Cass locked eyes on the wonder sights over and beyond the railing. She sobered up well. The Dam was a delight. The rushing water, the water brushing against the walls and the serenity were clear.

"Hoover Dam… Can't believe I'm actually here," Cass said, with slight surprise.

"Certainly seen better days, hasn't it?" David collectively responded.

"You should know. You saw it before the War."

"And I did. Nothing much really changed."

Hoover Dam was well… still is a concrete arch-gravity dam in the Black Canyon of Colorado's river, between the Amazon and Nevada, when either of them properly existed. Hoover Dam covers a larger area with an extensive exterior and interior sections.

The west side had an anti-aircraft platform with flak turrets and missile battery systems; they weren't there last time he visited back in the day. North of the visitor centre building is a stage and viewing area, in the proximity to some sniper towers, some N.C.R. soldiers were seen watching from them.

David and company went straight to the visitor centre. In the circular room was the main help desk, to the south was an elevator down to the offices, some stairs in the back led upstairs to another office. David asked around to find Colonel Moore, and some Troopers pointed to the elevator very close to the entrance.

The offices are on two levels, spread out on a single east to the west corridor, with usual entry being the visitor centre. David decided to check every office for Colonel Moore, General Redfield or Long-dick Johnson or whatever higher authority, starting with the room to the right.

In a larger office compared to Crocker's, was a nice seating area opposite a desk and terminal. The Trooper outside asked for David's business, without sharing any dirty business, David just stated his rank. As he did so, the office door opened, being greeted by a Caucasian blonde woman, late twenties and sported a prestigious array of medals and badges on her armour. Must've compensated for something. That was her charisma, apparently. Two were purple hearts, and the rest were stars and ribbons. She had cold eyes and cut straight to the point.

 _She looks like she makes more graves than friends. Best stay on her good side,_ David thought.

The woman spoke after silently judging David like a lump of meat. "I don't think you should be here, sir. Who are you and what are you doing outside my… the General's office?"

"It's your office?" The woman becomes slightly irritated, leaving David to speak higher tone than usual. "I, uhm…" he stuttered. "I'm David Wesker… Your new Secret Service Agent. The Ambassador sent me here…"

"Agent Wesker? I was expecting you to be a bit… older and... quicker."

 _Got roasted already. First day on the job. Figures._ "Monorails, eh? What are you going to do about them? Traffic is such a bitch to us all."

"Good timing regardless, Agent." The woman shook David's hand and forced a smile. "Welcome aboard. Please come in. However, your friends will have to wait outside."

Cass felt a burning disgust brewing inside, yet she remained cool. "Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't be a good secret agent if your activities left the office."

"Point taken," David agreed. "Guys, would you mind…?"

"But…" Cass was held back by Boone.

"You can stay as long as you want, but please do not disturb us."

"I'll be back, Cass, don't worry."

"All right then." Cass reluctantly left with Boone.

 _Cass acted a bit strange,_ David thought, _Was it jealousy? Just glad she didn't do anything we'd regret_.

"Are you coming in, Agent? Our time is precious,"

"Yes, I am." David entered the office as the Woman closes the metal door behind them.

"Please take a seat at my desk, Agent." David sat at the woman's desk, facing her forced enthusiasm. The name on the golden plaque said "Gen. Redfield", she was borrowing it apparently. "My name is Colonel Cassandra Moore; I'll be your supervisor for the time being. You may address me as Madam or Colonel. Are we clear?" She expected David to speak but heard nothing short from silence. "Agent?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I apologise for the hostilities. I know I'm not an easy woman to work with, but some consider working for me an honour and a privilege. I do have a tasteful reputation." Moore pulled up some files and sighed. "Crocker told me everything within our jurisdiction, any help towards our cause has not been ignored. We just needed to enlist you so we can make the more of your time."

"Why me, Ma'am?"

"You dealt with the Legion and Vipers first and second hand. I'm even got word from the Mojave Outpost that you excel in stealth and even have skills in first-aid and survival from one of the Rangers stationed there."

David leant back in his chair and held a dismissive smug look. "Wow. My reputation exceeds even me."

"You've proven yourself to be uniquely capable and competent, right now I need all the people of your category to assemble post haste. Unfortunately, we're almost over-staffed. Might have to wait until the general comes back to give us something to work on."

"But… I was assigned here, Ma'am. I got here as fast as I could."

"Our other Agent and his friend came here not too long ago before you."

David folded his arms and faced away from Moore. "Was it Courier Six by any chance?"

"As I recall its Agent Haydock. Have you met before?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Well, you'll get acquainted soon enough. He asked me for work, and with the current situation I was in at the time I was in no position to deny the assistance."

David lazily glared at Moore. "What situation?"

"Only that General Redfield was absent, and N.C.R. personnel was entirely short-handed. I sent Agent Haydock to uncover a conspiracy around the Omertas. Crocker DID mention diplomacy wasn't a forte of yours."

"True… But stealth and assassination are."

"We needed diplomacy and negotiation. The problem itself was pissing me off; I just needed to get rid of it AND to keep Agent Haydock busy. Then I got word of another Agent joining the N.C.R."

"That Agent being me."

"Love or hate him; he's been a great value to me, helped us with the Khans and the Kings."

"Which should have been my jobs."

"Everything revolves around time, Agent. The right man at the right time can make all the difference."

David sighed. "I hate these types of quotes," he mumbled to himself.

"If you understood our current situation back then you'd make the call too. Now that we've got everything in order we can deal with the real problem."

"I'm going out on a limb here and assuming it's the Legion."

"Correct. A vast army of raping savages ready to kill us all and take the Mojave by storm. A matter of speaking, the Dam will be a war zone, and we still have a few loose ends to tie up beforehand."

"Will that be when the General arrives?"

Moore used the terminal on the desk; then she is pleasantly surprised. She smiled and then quickly straightened her tight lips. "He's arriving now." The heavy sounds of a landing aircraft thunders throughout the office, shaking the walls. "Looks like your efforts have been paid off, you'll be answering to General Redfield now."

"Great! I can finally meet him."


	9. Meeting General Redfield

A man stepped into the office and quickly closed the door. The man wore a different combat armour with a built-in gas filter, reinforced plates across the shoulders and chest, stabilisers, thicker materials and a study helmet with a gas mask and a vision filter was also personally fixed on the armour.

The idea of permanent life support came to mind, like Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ back in the day, he spoke dark, deep and laboured like him too. Hard to see the emotion and feeling in his facial features, because there wasn't any, just a helmet.

The gold lens made him wonder… Was it General Redfield? Looked like shit. His armour's colour was fading, and the General's posture was slouched as if it was of pain, emotional and physical.

Moore smiled. "General, how was your trip?"

"Most educational it was. I learned a lot from the Big Empty. Sadly, the _other help_ I was looking for was unsurprisingly a waste of my time."

"We'll make do General; we always find a way." She stood up and gave up her seat for Redfield. "I'll just get on with that paperwork."

 _She was a lot sterner moments ago,_ David thought.

"This is the mercenary we talked about; he's our new Agent." Moore sat down at the seating area behind David.

"Thank you. Moore." Moore smiled in response. "This is most excellent! The name's General Edward Redfield, Agent. As our only agent right now you'll be undertaking some important tasks for me, on the N.C.R.'s behalf. Questions?"

David was flabbergasted from actually meeting the famed general. "I don't know what to say, sir, uh… General." His head was soaring. Redfield was so friendly and nice.

"It's okay to be naive, son; I get it all the time. It is a very reliable job and also an equally rewarding one at that." Redfield coughed and cleared his throat. "Why don't we start by being a bit more open? What's your name, son?"

 _Jeez, he's so nice. Is this the right time to declare a possible relation? We might actually be related._ "My name's David Wesker, General." He held out his right hand, expecting a handshake from Redfield.

"The pleasure's all…" Redfield held back his hand and rejected David's handshake. "Excuse me...?"

 _Shit… How do I respond to this?_ David withdrew his hand slowly and became startled. "Uhh, was it something I said?"

"David Wesker…? That name." Redfield stood up. "As in THE David Wesker, that disappeared in 2021?"

 _He knows me? Oh, flip! It better not be who I think it is!_ David cried into the back of his skull.

David choked. "Y-Yes?" Redfield checked him out, pacing around him. Looked almost like he was coming onto him. "I've travelled across the Mojave to find you… sir. I think we're distantly related."

Moore overheard the quiet conversation. "What? Like, siblings? Again, seriously? Is this true, Redfield?"

"Distant cousins… Very distant."

Redfield ceased his pacing. "How distant? What on God's green Earth gave you the idea we're related? I have no family! They… they're all gone..."

"My mother was a Redfield…"

"Waitaminute!" Redfield snapped. "Does your mother happen to be a Claire Redfield?" He took out a weathered photo from one of his pouches and shown it to David. "Like this one?"

The photo General Redfield shown was ancient, losing most of its colour with the edges weathered and charred, It was hard to tell at first. It was a man and woman, both in their early twenties, both in formal wedding attire. They held a baby each, the woman was expecting another, and they had an infant standing in the middle of them. David was petrified, he saw the photo before, more importantly, he was there and remembered it, and in a way, he always will. He was _that_ infant.

Not unlike his photo he had in his wallet of him and Sam. The photo was hailed to be a common family tradition within the household, first started by Elizabeth Walker of 1955 – excluding the father, she was never officially married. Every generation from her, it was always two newlyweds, one or more children and a date on the back, even Wesker followed the same family tradition. Yeah, even that psycho behind the Mansion Incident had a meaningful photo tucked away somewhere on him before he died.

A tear ran down David's cheek, from seeing a distant memory. "Oh… my… God. Yes! Claire was my mother!"

"Is there something you're not telling me, Redfield? You know how I feel about being played. I mean… this could be another act…"

Redfield examined David's armour. "This is a STARS prototype stealth combat armour, one of a kind," he murmured. Redfield held David's head still by his neck and focuses on his facial structures. Twisted his head slowly and it hurt a tiny bit. "The jaw… the neck… like your mother's… But you can't be… Oh God, I've been so blind!"

"This is tedious, sir. Do you two know each other or not?"

Redfield let go of David and stood firm. "Cassandra, my closest friend, it's time you knew the truth." He slowly detaches his helmet's tubing and wiring before removing his helmet, ignoring Moore's objections.

Redfield's face was almost all wrinkles with deep scarring all over his eyes and cheeks. The baldness and liver-spotted hell overcame his entire bald head. His beard was trimmed and tied with a black sash but was the colour of his hair was painfully white as white could be.

The gas mask filter in his helmet changed his voice too, no longer sounding like an evil Sith lord but now like a soothing old man, who seems like he takes care of himself, clear throat and styled hair – whatever is left of it – despite looking almost worse than a ghoul or a zombie. His skin was wrinkled and sagging at the bottom of his chin. People should not live this long; wasn't a regular person, though.

Moore couldn't believe her eyes, Redfield was actually human, not a Ghoul or a Synth. Though she was amazed to be the second person ever to see his face, his eyes were solid gold. Felt ominous.

Moore was speechless but after a minute found her voice, and it was her softest one. "Oh… my…"

"Cassandra… This is my son. David..."

"Dad..." he uttered lightly. Tears ran down David's cheeks. "Dad!" he cried. He stood up and hugged Redfield with everything he got. A bear-like grip was required for this bittersweet reunion. Tears flooded his tired eyes, red raw. "I-I can't believe you're alive! I missed you so much!" he cried into Redfield's armour.

"Let it out, Son." He patted David's back. "We're not alone now… that's all that matters. Let me just get my helmet back on before we-"

As Redfield was about to put on his helmet he abruptly and viscously vomited blood onto the floor. David and Moore went to assist him but was told not to with a quick wave of the hand; it was over long before it started. Neither of them has seen this happen to him before. Redfield shrugged it off and put his helmet back on, despite how much it hurt him so. He was expecting something like that to happen and at the same time was taken by surprise.

"Now you see why I keep the helmet on, Cassandra."

"Wouldn't it be easier and less painful to let it all out?"

"You kidding, right? Blood Is tough to wash out, and it only hurts when it builds up, that's when I suppress it back down. Every blood cell I vomit the more energy I lose, it's vital for my survival. Plus no one likes seeing my old wrinkly face, and for my benefit, I like to keep it that way."

"Dad… I need to know what happened while I was gone. It's why I came all the way down here."

"We'll have time alone, Son, I promise. I'd like to know how you got here, but right now isn't the best time."

"Dad… I travelled across the damned Mojave to find you, and I need to know."

Redfield groaned and faced Moore. "Cassandra, could you please give us a moment?"

"Father-son moment?"

"That is so. Could you?"

"Anything for you, Redfield." Moore picked up her files and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Redfield paced around his office before sitting down at his desk, with his face in his hands. After a short minute, he placed his hands firm on his desk. "I am so excited to see you back David, I really am, but I only wish it wasn't right now. Got enough on my plate as it is."

David broke the tension. "Dad?"

"It's not that I'm horrified to see you, Son, it's just... David… Every day I missed you, during the lonely nights I was always wondering whatever became of you… Now you're here all I want to do is hug you, and never let go, but we'll have time for that later." Redfield sighed. "You're your own man, though, and if you came here for answers, I'll do my best to answer them. What's on your mind?"

"The truth. Everything that happened after I disappeared."

"Oh... There's no time for _all_ that right now."

"I don't mind having it fed to me in small pieces, you know I enjoyed your stories. But one thing I would like to know more than anything is: what happened when I disappeared?"

Redfield breathed and put his feet up on his desk, flexing his shoulders and relaxing his sweaty hands. They sweat inside his gloves. "How to make a long story short?" He stood up and paced around the office, paying close attention to the dust regions of his shelves and filing cabinets. He wanted the awkward conversation to be over, but the man asking was his only son. The only reminder of his old life.

Redfield sat back down in his leather chair and put his feet back up on his desk. "With my injuries," he continued, "there was no one strong enough to lead STARS against Neo-Umbrella, you were the one next in line… After Operation: Beverly Hills, Verkraft rose from the ashes as a new faction, by 2040 America became a three-way cluster-fuck for dominance. Humanity suffered for it."

"I heard about that. It was because of Ashford, wasn't it?"

Redfield stood up furiously and placed his hand on his desk with a slam. "Where did you hear that?!"

Moore began knocking from on door outside. "Is everything alright in there, General?" she asked from outside.

"We'll continue this later." Redfield opened the door for Moore to sit back down on the cream couch. He had a button under his desk for the door.

She had some files in hand. Held them tightly. "We have business to discuss."

"We're finished catching up for now. What are we up to now, Moore?"

"David here is our new Secret Service Agent."

"That's great to hear. I certainly know what he's capable of."

"And Agent Haydock has solved our King, Khan and Omerta issues. He should be on his way back for debriefing."

"It's not easy overlooking the hostilities in Freeside, but I know it was especially difficult to solve our differences peacefully with the Khans, and I thank Agent Haydock and you, Colonel. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I'm pleased the problem with them has ended without bloodshed."

Moore coughed. "Yeah… without bloodshed, right."

"All in a day's work. What's next on the radar?"

"Evidence suggests that Mr House is planning to make some move during our next battle, I have a feeling he won't be coming to our rescue when the Legion comes by. We can't take the risk waiting for his first move."

"Has the N.C.R. Council came to a decision?"

"All agreed to the elimination or Mr House, myself included."

"He's been a reasonable man thus far. Daunting it may be, this was bound to happen sooner or later. After everything, though, what could he be up to?"

"Our theories all point to his motives of expanding his borders. Or to reclaim Hoover Dam."

"And what better way to do that, then to let the N.C.R. and Legion wipe each other out. Either he planned all this, or it's just a coincidence."

"Are they talking about Victor?" David said to himself.

"Is there any evidence based on our theories?"

Moore looked down and shuffled her documents. "Only sightings of his Securitrons spying on the N.C.R. and Legion forces, and we estimate he has at least four times as many Securitrons as he did in the last month."

"You're right. He's clearly up to something."

"Someone needs to investigate."

"No doubt our actions will harm Vegas, to all interests and purposes it's an acceptable loss."

"Long time coming, no more… no less," Moore said.

 _Should I betray Victor?_ David wondered if he should stay loyal to Romanov or to reveal him. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you about House..."


	10. House goes bust

Redfield sat down on the ledge of his desk, opposite to David. He was slouched and forthcoming. "Wassat?" he said. "You have thoughts?"

"There was no Mr House! It was Master Romanov, this whole time."

"You're kidding!?" he blurted, angrily.

"That fat-cat from Neo-Umbrella! He was Mr House the entire time, told me himself."

"You were the one in the Lucky 38? You've met…"

Redfield silenced Moore and loomed over David. "Are you telling me that Mr House is that Russian bastard?!"

"The very same."

"Must've changed his name after the War. This is perfect timing, to kill two enemies with one stone. Romanov AND House. Well, that settles it. I agree on the elimination of Mr House!"

"General, are you alright?"

Redfield spontaneously threw everything off his desk, scaring David and Moore. Papers, files and even his terminal were all heaved off his desk without care. Half his desk was clear. "No I'm not alright!" he raged. "That fat old bastard was one of the fuckheads that caused the bloody War! He created the bitch that killed my wife!" His tone and voice calmed to a less fury, "I can finally finally make him pay for what he did to Raccoon City, Beverly Hills and all of Central America!"

 _Never seen him so angry before_ , David thought.

"David, you're coming with me. We're gonna put this bastard down for keeps this time."

"Isn't Vegas on the other side of the Mojave?"

"We can take my vertibird there, takes less than three minutes."

"Let me get my friends."

"Where are they?"

"I asked them to wait in the visitor centre, Redfield."

"So that _was_ really Miss Cassidy and Mr Boone I saw when I came in?"

"You know them?"

"They serve the N.C.R. Cass is a definite N.C.R. citizen, and I was the one who assigned Boone to N.C.R.'s First Recon. I never forget anything, remember?" Redfield turned to Moore and placed his hand softly on her shoulder. "Would you kindly get someone to clean my office, please?"

"Will do," she said almost with a scared tone. Redfield noticed within his heated anger he may have scared her slightly, she felt uncomfortable under his hand.

"Please forgive my sudden outburst Moore, that was the anger speaking, not me. And be sure to inform Mr Boone and Miss Cassidy that David and I are on a personal mission and will be back momentarily."

"No problem, Redfield. And don't worry about the outburst, I've seen you at you worst of times."

"Thanks, you're a diamond." Redfield let go of Moore and walked toward the door. "We got a tyrant to kill. I'll see to it that Mr House dies within the hour. Come on David."

"Right behind ya, Dad." David walked after Redfield and followed him closely.

Redfield led David to the helipad at the very top of the Visitor Centre, parked dead in the middle of the yellow H was a large fixed-wing copter of sorts. It was a vertibird, had a heavily armoured hull, the dual rotor blades were nearly similar to a pre-war military chinook, only rotated to the sides and was a beautiful flawless orange colour with the N.C.R. flag jutting from the rotors

For a fixed-wing aircraft it wasn't built for an offensive role, it looked sleek and mobile, not unlike the VB-02. Now its use in now limited to being a personnel carrier. Redfield as a young man was a skilled pilot that personally learned from his uncle Chris Redfield, who had unparalleled experience from his days in the air force.

Inside was not cosy, quite cramped, still enough room for a small squad. General Redfield manned the controls, with David acting as copilot, he was still technically learning. David was told to watch and learn than to touch at first, though he could still enjoy his father's CD. He enjoyed _System of a Down_ as much as he did. Those days they'd lock themselves in his room and just chill out, pissed his mother off quite a lot. Their favourite was the Mezmerize album

Once they had lift off up in the air, peaking at five hundred feet Vegas was just a minute's trip, soaring through the air like a child's imagination. David had the opportunity to turn down the music and properly talk father to son; it was the nice mellow album Toxicity. They both agreed it was the least metal and trashy of _SOAD_ and it eased the tension.

"I arrived in the Mojave a week Tuesday ago..." David grumbled. "Since then and I hate the world already."

"You pick up very fast, Son. The world is a harsh mistress; only the strong will survive, and your skills are still up to par. I'm so proud of you for making it this long. It's tough to adjust."

"Humanity shouldn't have to survive like this. If you've been here all this time why haven't things played out differently? Is this Mojave the best case scenario or something?"

"There's something you must know about me, Son. I haven't been entirely honest about my affairs back in the day, and if I don't tell you about them now, I may never get the chance to. Plus, you deserve to know..."

"What do you mean back in the day? Like, when I was growing up?"

Zaac nodded. "Yeah, back with you and your siblings, and your mother… When I died in 1998 on Rockfort Island, someone came for me. I thought it was just me going insane from dying and all, since my final moments was absolute torture…"

"Like how people see a bright light before they die?"

"Something along the likes of that, only I didn't get any bright lights taking me to the other side. Instead, I had the honour of having someone revealing themselves and _speaking_ to me while my body was dead. That someone was none other than Jesus Christ."

"Wait… You mean the… son of GOD? Like… the Messiah?"

"It sounds weird, and it does… always will no matter what I say! We got to talking and I was given two choices, heaven or Demigod. Rebirth or death. I didn't want leave the world so early at the time so I chose to be resurrected, to come back to save your mother and her brother from Wesker."

David couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mouth refused to close from the weird things he was hearing all of a sudden. From his father of all people, someone he trusts unconditionally. "Demigod? This sounds like a massive crock-"

"I swear on your mother, David."

"But… _you_? Of all people in the world?!"

"What can I say… I was a devout Christian, baptised once in water and again in blood. I ate my vegetables. Respected my elders. Did my homework-"

"Hilarious…"

"You get what I mean. I was a generous man with good soul. Why not me? I'm clearly a prime example. When I chose, I understood the risks and accepted the consequences. Sure, I was only a _backup,_ but much better then the original choice… If I declined the offer, I would be dead and so would your mother and her brother."

"But wait, so… Jesus made you a… Demigod? Like the ones with superpowers and shit?"

"I had a few, but not anymore. They were only used for when I was on the job. Battling demons, Gods and searching for artifacts."

"So the times you _weren't_ a police chief you were out doing shit like that?!"

"How else did I pay for everything? Six mouths to feed 'n' all that. Sounds fun when you say it but it really wasn't."

"Yeah, flying though the air casting spells and shit. How _can't_ that be fun for you?"

"Other than the life-threatening situations I was constantly put in-"

"You're exaggerating..."

Redfield sighed. "I'm telling you this in confidence, David..."

David shrank his head. "Sorry."

"The money wasn't the best but the stories _were._ Now this burden is lifted, I can tell you some."

"I'd like that, Dad, just when we have more time."

"Sure."

David smacked his lips, trying to contribute to the gripping conversation further. "You were away quite a lot. Hones, could never pin you down. When I'd ask mom, you were just out on a job, I had no idea _what_ your job was sometimes."

"Ehhh… I drift in and out."

"How did it… work?"

"Sorry?"

"Like how does all this jargon typically start?"

"A new part of me was born in 1998 with the taken name Sarkis, and my given name Zachary was changed to Zachariah."

David exclaimed, as if it was an answer to a question on the tip of his tongue. "Was wondering why your name was changed."

"The part of me that was the all-powerful Sarkis was just a different personality of mine. A different person, yet still me, mostly."

"Like… a superhero? Like Batman to Bruce Wayne?"

Redfield chuckled. "Heh, Bruce Wayne. I like that. Batman too. I like all of that. That's… kinda how it worked. I just changed and rolled out without any notice."

"What was… the reason behind it all? The… Demigod business?"

"Sarkis' entire purpose was to preserve our planet and to protect humanity. Jesus Christ trusted me completely, as I did in return… as his protoege."

"You were to succeed him? What an honour..."

"In time once I eventually outlive everyone..."

David went to say something but he just shook his head. To think his father would outlive EVERYONE in his life, even his family. Even him… "That's… quite a price to pay..."

Redfield looked at his closed hand. He sighed. "Most people make sacrifices chasing the things they want most… To protect your mother and her brother was the ONLY thing on my mind at the time."

David found more to say and said, "Been that was since 1998, right? When you died?"

"Correct. Outliving the family and committing myself to the human race were some of the prices to pay. I got my money's worth at the time but at what cost? I failed our planet, miserably against Ashford on that day of the War. Now I feel like I'm fully responsible for the War in general."

"You didn't fail, Dad, not yet. How many times have you told mum and me that nothing is set in stone?"

"Seven times in total. But how can I not rule my defeat a failure? After everything in 2040?"

"Was that year really the means to the end of civilisation?"

"Neo-Umbrella, Verkraft and National Security all fought over dominance over America. As usual, STARS and the B.S.A.A. would join the fight and make a difference."

"Where was WOOHP in all this?"

"The U.S. National Security bought them out years prior. Patryk was even given the director's seat. After some sabotage from his top spy, he went rogue and tipped the scales. Even if he wasn't infected, his help wasn't enough to change the result, many of us were lost that year. It was too much to handle."

"Neo-Umbrella never stopped…"

"No one did. Romanov got away, Ashford died, Richtofen went underground with Verkraft and the Patryk was assassinated. At one point Romanov and I worked together to end Richtofen's reign. Only when we locked in his last known location what we found was just General Hasenbuhler impersonating him. Though he successfully bought his employer some time to remain hidden, we both were able to kill him there and then. Dante, Baldur and Doran… Richtofen's most trusted men were all eliminated. Shortly after we killed Dante we had disagreements."

"What kind of disagreements?"

"Romanov turned on me and tried to kill me again, the usual."

"That's funny. Romanov told me you betrayed him."

"Romanov would lie like that. Right before he blamed me for losing Richtofen, he clocked me right in the jaw and set me back a few minutes. I lost his trail after that. I wanted him dead as much as that kraut ever since."

"Then 2054? What happened then?"

"Just as everything looked like it was heading back to normality, Jesus and I foreseen a worldwide tragedy – the Great War. It was the testament towards my promotion, to be exalted as a full God." Redfield shrugged. "So I took the chance to prevent the Great War. I was given my most difficult challenge yet, my hardest objective in my entire career as a Demigod, and the Chief of the L.A.P.D. I had to prevent the Great War from happening which was bad enough… and to do that I had to eliminate Drusilla Ashford… She was still alive and had Exo-Umbrella's resources at hand. You already know the outcome."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Redfield set the vertibird into place as it hovered completely still into the air. The rotors hummed loudly outside. "I failed… I was mankind's first and only line of defence against her and…" Redfield sighed with grief. "She killed me... Even if she wasn't better in every possible way, that damned infection kept me from using higher powers that were the key to my potential. All my abilities just weren't there for me to use. I had no chance… There was nothing I could do to win."

David frowned. "Aw, Dad…"

Redfield faced David calmly. His eyes would be empty if his titanium helmet weren't on. "She killed me right in front of your mother, David. Long live Queen Alexia, she said. Then… nothing. Dead again. The Ashfords caused me nothing but heartache! All because of that damned Alexia and that fucking T-Veronica virus."

"That's when you changed your name."

"Correct." Redfield folded his arms and faced away. "To honour your mother, I chose Redfield, whom I loved, and because your uncle Chris was our best man. I faked Sarkis' death after the War, that way I wouldn't have any loose ends haunting me. Like my second humiliating defeat."

"You lived a complicated life, Dad, one I kinda hated you for," David admitted.

"When I was Zaac, I was your father. Times I was Sarkis, I was just a soldier fighting for good and right."

"Oh, so that how it works..."

Redfield scoffed. "To this day, as we speak, I hide from the Elder Gods and live each day helping all I can, for the greater good. Not for Sarkis or Jesus, but for the man I used to be." He faced David again. "You understand? Back when I had it all. Youth, love and career that I could care for."

"You fight to find a higher purpose."

"Still looking for one."

"Still that's… noble… Ugh!" David held his head painfully.

"You okay Son?"

"A damn migraine! Feeling like shit since yesterday."

"You shouldn't be getting migraines. Feel free to take a stimpak from the locker back there. I'll check on you later if you want. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks, Dad." David walked to the locker at the back and used one of the stimpaks inside in the lower region of his neck. The sudden rush got rid of a migraine almost instantly, felt like he downed four cans of Red Bull and was ready to rock 'n' roll. Mawkish rush and an immediate hit of ecstasy. Felt bad at first, probably shouldn't have taken it all in one go. "It's great that you're on the right track here. It feels strange though I mean..." He sat back down in the cockpit. "About what happened all those years ago, if there was nothing you could do why do you punish yourself?"

"Some people deserve to be punished for their sins… The punishment for my sins is damnation; I have too many of them to pay. I'm not making it easy for them, though, I'm gonna keep on running. I'm no good to anyone if me or my better half is rotting in Limbo."

"What is Limbo like?"

"Limbo is an empty realm-like abyss of lost souls, waiting to be judged for their crimes. Some unfortunate souls are never sentenced and are sometimes forgotten. In every direction, empty souls of the living are roaming around, longing to be judged. It's better than hell but not my much."

"Repeat until insane."

"Yep. Pandora or her box isn't any better."

"That is just cruel."

"Heh. Remind me to bring you to the next Elder Tribunal; they _might_ just listen to your opinion. We're getting off track here."

"Are we on the Strip?"

"Ages ago before I set her to hover. We're at the north gate. So how should we handle this? I'm open to a second opinion."

 _Storm House or just talk?_ _Storm or wing it?_ "We should talk our way inside. With some Securitrons here things will get dicey fast."

"Ah, good, I'm not the only one. Too much negative attention." Redfield flicked a few switches and pulled a lever back.

The vertibird descended in front of the north gate with grace and agility. The sudden landing aroused many of Freeside's residents. They stared, pointed and spoke quietly amongst themselves for witnessing the fabled General Redfield stopping by in the flesh. Just before leaving the vertibird Redfield went to a nearby steel locker for some custom ordinance. Inside the locker next to the one David took the stimpak from, Redfield took out a long-barrelled automatic rifle from the rack, .308 calibre and was of the World War II era, plus a block of C-4 explosive. The plastic explosive fits snugly in one of his satchels on his waist.

"Nice weapon, Dad. Not using Red Hare or Sally anymore?"

"Red Hare got downgraded to .45-70 Gov't and Sally I still use on me now. Look." Redfield turned his back and shown a double-sided longsword sheathed in his back. Sally was as flawless and sharp as ever, still gleamed in the light. He never needed to sheathe the sword when he could summon it. Practicality trumps style.

"Awesome."

Redfield loaded his automatic rifle and felt it with joy; it was almost childish. "I have a thing for vintage weaponry. The BAR. is no exception. You ready for this, Son?"

"Lead the way, Dad. It's about time we end this."

Redfield made eye contact with everyone along the way to 38, the Securitrons and the gamblers, eyeing up all the defences and outcomes of his choices. It was odd for Mr House to welcome General Redfield and David without a single word; there was no speculation about why the Securitrons were so easy to let them walk through.

All the way to the top of the top floor, the elevator played uncomfortable music for the occasion, smooth jazz. Wasn't as bad as country but still. It was awkward. It soothed the eardrums with a false sense of a calm feeling like everything was going to be okay. Not this time.

"Could go for some more music right about now."

David quickly glanced at Redfield and looked back away. "You listen to _System of a Down_ too much."

Redfield scoffed. "You sound just like your mother sometimes."

"Shame this asshole's taste in music is almost worse than his crimes." Redfield places a C-4 on the ceiling of the elevator and primes it. The little red light was pulsing silently.

"What are you doing?"

"Plan B."

"Okay. What's plan B?"

Redfield unslung his BAR. "Just so you know I'm going in guns blazing," he shown David a small detonator in his hand, "the C-4 is in case of reinforcements."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," David agreed.

At the time the elevator's doors opened Redfield sped out and begun his fire immediately, catching the first two Securitrons upstairs off guard. Even when the Securitrons by House armed their Gatling lasers and gunned Redfield down, his armour absorbed the damage and walked it off instantly. Laser and plasma weapons had zero penetration, apparently best against light armour. Redfield wasn't fleshy nor lightly armoured.

While House watched Redfield and David trotted down the stairs because that's all he can do they both secured the floor and stood by House's monitor screen. "General Redfield, what is the meaning of this?! I kindly invite you in, and this is the gesture I get?" he shouted, not loud enough to sound hostile in any way, just enough to vent his anger.

"I think you knew this was coming," Redfield said like he didn't even care. He slung the BAR over his shoulder. "And please don't bother calling for backup, I rigged the elevator. If anyone even tries to come my way and you'll have to start investing in a new elevator."

"I know, I have cameras everywhere on the Strip. Would you kindly explain why this man is here?" Suggesting to David's attention.

"That is our new Secret Service Agent. You like?"

"I should have known. Betrayed again..."

"Now let's cut to the chase. For a start, you can give up the act, Romanov, I know it's you."

House changed his screen to his real Russian face and accent. "Clever, General Redfield. Or would you prefer Zachariah? Or how about Sarkis, Demigod of Tranquillity... oh wait… EX-Demigod. Gotta say, I had my suspicions about you, but you knowing my identity really sealed the deal. The N.C.R. Council will not tolerate this breach in our contract, by the way. Demigod or not."

"He knows?" asked David.

Redfield ignored his son. "Get stuffed! Our Intel suggests you were spying on our forces and the Legion's. Explain how that little trick works."

"Damned robots! They do everything half-assed! This is the exact reason I needed David to be my protégé and not these God-damned machines. Robots have unforeseen technical difficulties."

"David? Come on, don't bullshit me. David wouldn't work for you, not even in your dreams." Redfield faced David. "Right, Son?" David shrugged in silence, leaving Redfield disappointed. "You worked for him? When?"

"Just once, for answers and a private suite. I wasn't going to work for him, I swear!"

"You were, and you know it. From our trust, issues I took the liberty of performing a bio-scan on your person. You had considered my offer on more than one occasion. Don't lie on what's inside."

"This is why no one likes to work with you!"

"We'll discuss this later, David." Redfield faced Victor and paced around the room. "As much as I love hearing you talk, I have my orders to kill you. Your time is up, asshole-" Suddenly, he clutches his chest and drops to his knees in agony. "Oh, fuck me!" After a quick readjustment of a valve on his chest, he stood back on his feet firmly and let out a sharp howl of pain.

"Dad?"

"It seems like I'm not the only one running on borrowed time."

"I have more time than you. That's for sure."

"Do you honestly believe it will be that easy to get rid of me? Please, Zachariah. I am the most rational being in the entire Wasteland. Killing me will end in chaos. Who will be the protagonist to keep humanity from tearing itself apart?"

"Humanity doesn't need any more heroes; they're fine to fend for themselves on their terms. To be free from the judgements and guidance of old men like you and I. They don't need any Gods or masters anymore..."

"The last time that was decided they were condemned with centuries of conflict and chaos. Humankind are all -"

"That comes down to lies fed from the bitter old men like you," Redfield snapped abruptly. Victor stayed silent as Redfield continued, "Those lies would nurture the young minds of tomorrow. The same accounts that spread like wildfire and corrupted even more. In legends, you were once a good man Romanov, and you should've died as one, rather than live as a monster void of humanity. Protecting the planet is noble, but your execution is why no one likes communism."

"Humanity, humanity, humanity..."

"You see… that's the attitude this world doesn't need. This meeting of our real identities has been a long time coming." Redfield paced around the room in front of Victor's monitor. His image stayed still. "The wounds I endured in Operation: Raccoon City and Beverly Hills run deep in my scars, I'll never forget them! People like-"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Mr Wesker. War is hell, we all know that, but sometimes it's necessary to mould the future. Mankind needs to be kept in line. We should be ruling over them so they don't make stupid, selfish mistakes."

"You don't get to decide that."

"Someone has to."

"That is not the way this planet works… Third Earth isn't _that_ special."

"Third?"

"You don't need Elite Soldats to take over the world, just an army, like the few extra Securitrons we know you secretly have. Kept in line or not, there is no reason to spy on the N.C.R. or our interests. If anyone breached the contract, it was you that did it first. That was your last mistake." Redfield ceased his pacing and walked over to a nearby wall to his left. There was a wall terminal in sleep mode. With the power on its monitor flickered.

Victor Laughed. "Zachariah, you make me laugh. Nevertheless, you won't get away with this, I'll see to it." Redfield has trouble hacking a wall terminal he only just found. There was so much code to bypass with little chance to break through. Too many buttons and firewalls. "Stop embarrassing yourself; you're sullying your good name if any existed at all. Only I can access that terminal."

"True, true. That's why I brought this with me," Redfield said, disclosing a small hacking tool and PDA. It fit in his palm and had a touch screen.

"Where did you get that!?" Victor viciously blurted.

"Scott stole it from Dr Marcus… It's all I have to remember him by, thanks to you and Ashford." He used the hacking tool to open a secret room behind the wall, after some quick typing on the PDA. The device worked by connecting to almost every signal all types of machinery give off while they were active. Through that connection, the PDA was able to pass through and bypass any function to allow full control rivalling the original user.

"Don't you dare!" David suddenly shoots and breaks Victor's monitor with a single shell from the Model holstered on his back. It was smashed it and displaying an error, silencing Victor's voice completely.

"Boring conversation anyway," David mumbled.

"You and me both. I feel an operation of my own. How about Operation: Time-to-kill-this-Russian-fucker. Yes?"

"Sounds good to me."

There was a loud pulsing beeping in the penthouse once the latent wall stopped sliding. Behind it was a small room with another elevator, guarded by two Securitrons that shot at Redfield and David on sight. None of them landed a single shot on either of them with their combined brutality and speed. They both took the elevator the machines were guarding down the very last stop at the bottom. Basement level thirteen.


End file.
